


【TSN/ME】肉文链接

by jiyi_cuojue



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyi_cuojue/pseuds/jiyi_cuojue





	1. 【ME】肆无忌惮 pwp

警告：

1，花朵在和马总复合前，在新加坡和丹总有过419。  
2，马总在和花朵复合前，对花朵有明确的斯托卡行为。  
3，ME看DE的性III爱视频……做ai。  
4，精神层面隐晦的支配和服从关系。

《肆无忌惮》

回家路上，Eduardo发现Mark不太高兴。  
不，岂止是不高兴，Mark简直是在生气。  
车是Eduardo开的，Mark坐在副驾驶的位置，一直沉着脸不怎么说话。  
Eduardo逗他聊了几回，他要么心不在焉地回几个字，要么说话带枪夹棒，三句话里能把Eduardo怼得哑口无言。  
幸亏Eduardo脾气温和，换了Chris试试看？立马能把这卷毛暴君踹下车扔大街上。  
再说Eduardo也能理解Mark为什么不高兴，毕竟今天他们在湾区的慈善晚宴上碰到了Daniel。

J·Daniel·Atlas，本世纪最赋盛名的天才魔术师，也是Mark最讨厌的魔术师，没有之一。  
Mark讨厌Daniel的理由是非常充分并且合理的。  
首先他们都是control freak，两个控制狂碰在一起谁能看顺眼了才奇怪。  
其次，Daniel除了头发的卷曲程度不一样外，他那张脸简直就是复制的Mark Zuckerberg。  
不过悲剧的是，Daniel比Mark年长几年，所以逻辑上而言，是Mark复制了Daniel的脸。  
有不少媒体拿Mark和Daniel的长相做过文章，八卦小报还猜测他俩是不是兄弟，要么失散多年，要么隐瞒事实，还脑补过一出家庭伦理狗血剧。  
Mark第一次看到这些简直勃然大怒，立刻出了个声明，说自己跟Daniel这种浮夸的魔术师毫无关系。  
然后Daniel在媒体采访时笑着回应“如果我有弟弟，那一定也是个浪漫而情趣的人，而不是一个一件T恤穿一个月都不换的geek或nerd”来作为还击。  
“Shit！我每天都换衣服，我只是有三十件一模一样的灰色T恤而已！”Mark看到那个采访，气得啪一下扔下报纸。

奇迹的是，从性格到脸都这么相似的两个人，至今还没有正式碰过面——这大概只能说是上帝的恩赐了。  
不过没碰面并不能妨碍Facebook的CEO跟四骑士代号“Lover”的魔术师，隔着娱乐和科技两大版面，针锋相对，彼此槽得火花四溅。  
好吧，这就是还没有碰面，但却已经到了相看两相厌地步的两个人。

在晚宴上，Daniel并没有真的去找Mark的不痛快，尽管他的出现看来已经够让Mark不痛快的了——上帝知道主办人是怎么想的，既请Mark出席，又请Daniel来表演。  
Eduardo刚想松一口气，Daniel就主动走向他了。  
好吧，这很正常，毕竟这个魔术师出了名喜欢漂亮的人。  
Daniel为Eduardo变了一支玫瑰，并称赞他为“我最甜美的玫瑰”。  
当时在宴会另一角正跟别人讨论VR技术的Mark那张脸立刻就黑了。  
当那朵玫瑰被插进Eduardo的西装前襟口袋里时，整个晚宴的人，喝酒的、聊天的、勾搭的，一下都安静了。  
Eduardo不是硅谷的人，但是全美国用Facebook的人都知道他是谁：他跟Mark打了一场六亿美元的官司，分道扬镳好几年。

再之后下一个关于他们的消息，就是Eduardo和Mark结婚了。  
报道一出，整个世界哐当一下，都被惊掉了下巴。

Eduardo手上还戴着跟Mark的结婚戒指呢，Daniel就敢把玫瑰插到Eduardo的西装前襟口袋上，撩人撩到Facebook的CEO头上，也是够肆无忌惮了。

现在那朵玫瑰就被扔在两人的座椅之间的杂物架上。  
Mark其实当场就想扔掉这朵碍眼的红玫瑰了，但是Chris阻止了他，说“Mark，有点风度，如果你不想明天各种八卦小报都出现关于你吃醋的新闻的话”。  
于是小心眼儿的CEO先生就把闷气一直生到回家。

Mark不愿意说话，把Eduardo也闹得有些郁闷了。  
他是好脾气，但他不是没脾气啊。  
两人回到家，Eduardo先进了浴室，他有点心事，泡澡泡得有点久，起来刚擦干身体，准备穿衣服时，带进浴室打发时间的手机就响起新短信的提示音。  
From Mark：  
“别穿衣服。”

“What？”Eduardo愣了一下，“Shit……”他忽然明白过来，转头瞪了浴室右上角一眼。  
那里的瓷砖隐秘处装了微型监控摄像头。  
“Again？！”他回了Mark的短信，顺便还加了一个愤怒的Emoji表情。  
Mark这个control freak肯定又调了频道在看他。  
“来我这里，Wardo。”Mark很快来了新的短信。  
Eduardo回复Mark：“好吧，你在卧室，还是书房？”  
但是他等了好一会儿，都没有等到Mark的回复。  
Eduardo抬起头，冲着监控竖了个中指，他敢用全部身家打赌，那混蛋一定看到了。  
既然Mark在看，Eduardo也不着急了。  
他背对着镜头，开始慢条斯理地擦头发。  
Eduardo有一副好身材，并且来自上流社会的大家族，举手投足都有一种自小培养出来的扎根骨髓的优雅气质，哪怕是赤身裸体，也不会减损他的漂亮。  
监控摄像头就在浴室的上面，而Mark在监控画面的前方。  
Eduardo一想到这点，便觉得浴室格外闷热，那些潮湿的水汽粘着在他的皮肤上，令他感到整个人都开始发烫。  
他将浴巾围在腰间，打开浴室的门走了出去。

整个三层的屋子灯都被关了，黑漆漆的，只有一条走廊是亮灯的，壁灯的光一路通向Mark的书房。  
Mark给家里写了一个智能管家，灯光温度全都能精细控制。  
Eduardo跟他分开了几年又重新在一起的时候，就觉得Mark的控制癖比起哈佛时代简直有过之而无不及——除了智能管家外，他还在家里每个房间都装了监控。  
好吧，这有点难以接受。  
但是作为估值几百亿美元的公司的CEO，Eduardo也不是不能理解他的做法。况且监控系统带有智能面部识别功能，一般而言如果没有特别情况，Mark并不会随意调取监控。  
在隐私这件事上，Eduardo可以妥协和纵容Mark的控制欲部分。

Eduardo推开门，Mark在书房没有开灯，只有四个显示器的巨大屏幕亮着，在黑暗里发出幽幽的蓝光。  
Mark要处理的东西非常多，因此书房里放置了四台显示器，方便他多线程工作。  
其实Eduardo的书房里也有三台电脑，有两台是工作用，一台24小时不停地运行着关于飓风和海啸的天气软件。这是Mark专门写给他的，精准实用的程度能媲美气象研究机构。  
Eduardo看到Mark的四个屏幕，一个是Facebook的页面，一个是编程页，一个在浏览新闻，最后一个开了四个监视器窗口，正好是浴室和Eduardo一路走来的走廊和转角处。  
Mark还在噼里啪啦的敲打着键盘，在处理编程的那个显示器上的东西，好像没察觉到Eduardo已经进来了似的。

“你知道这么做是很混蛋的吗，Mark？”Eduardo走过去，他低头在Mark的卷发上亲吻了一下。  
Mark敲键盘的声音停了。  
他把椅子转过来，脸上没有表情，显示器的冷光让Mark像个机器人：“你指的什么？”  
好吧，就是这种混账态度。  
每次Facebook更新，总有一部分人要骂一骂Mark，但你看他在乎过吗，他的用户像自虐狂似的，最后都离不开这个混账的天才。  
“随意监控我？”  
Eduardo抬头看了看那个播放监视器画面的显示器，又笑着把目光放到Mark的脸上。  
Mark没有回答他的抗议，伸手勾下Eduardo的脖子，吻住他的唇。  
Mark的吻非常粗暴，钳住Eduardo的下颚，堵住他的嘴，吸吮他的气息，舌头伸进去扫荡每一寸口腔，纠缠着Eduardo的舌拉扯。  
他的舌根因为Mark的胡搅蛮缠而生出一点疼痛。

Eduardo头发上的水珠顺着他的发梢滴落在Mark的脸庞上，但Mark压根没注意到，他们吻得太激烈了，唾液在舌间被翻搅，发出丰沛的水声，还有Eduardo被吻痛了的轻微呻吟。  
那滴冰冷的水珠一落下来，就在热烈燃烧的火堆里瞬间蒸发消失了。

分开的时候，Eduardo的唇都被Mark给咬红了。  
他看到那朵玫瑰被放在桌子上，低下头又亲了亲Mark，“怎么不扔掉它？”  
说着，Eduardo的手越过Mark要取走拿枝玫瑰，想要扔到桌子旁边的垃圾桶里。  
那个垃圾桶里放了几个红牛的空罐子。  
Mark握住Eduardo的手腕，阻止了他：“Daniel·Atlas跟你什么关系，Wardo？”  
“Oh god。”Eduardo笑了，“我跟他什么关系都没有。”  
“可他送你玫瑰。”Mark说。  
“Mark，你真该多看看娱乐新闻的，他对谁都那样，一个公认的‘Lover’。”Eduardo说：“他提早离场了，跟Miss Miller。”  
他那双棕色的眼睛含着笑意。  
“你还知道他什么时候离场，Wardo。”Mark尖锐地指出。  
“Jesus。”Eduardo亲了他一口，大笑道：“他带走的可是晚宴上最漂亮的姑娘！”  
但Mark可没有笑，他瞪着Eduardo一声不吭，让Eduardo想起很多年前帕罗奥图那个租下来的房子里他们吵架的雨夜。  
“你生气了，Mark。”Eduardo放下玫瑰，伸手去摸他的脸。

“没有。”Mark立刻否认。  
“别生气。”Eduardo亲吻他的眼睛，吻轻柔地落在Mark的鼻尖、脸颊上，手也在解Mark的领带：“我知道你讨厌Daniel，但一枝玫瑰不至于让你这么生气吧，嗯？”  
“Mr Atlas。”  
Mark一边接受他的亲吻安抚——似乎对暴君来说并没有什么效果，一边纠正Eduardo在称呼上存在原则性问题。  
这问题比Mark是不是在生气或吃醋，要严重得多。  
“Atlas”这个词从他嘴里简直就像是被一个一个音节挤出来一样重。  
“好，好。”Eduardo笑了笑，从善如流：“Mr Atlas。”

领带被解开，搭在转椅的把手上，Eduardo又去解Mark的衬衣纽扣。  
他们今晚参加湾区的慈善晚宴，Mark难得穿了一身正装。  
他所有正装全部都是Eduardo给他定制的，今天这身更加是Eduardo的搭配。  
他的品味好，连带着Mark穿上西装竟然也能去掉大部分的nerd气质，摇身一变，成名符其实的IT新贵。  
Eduardo在吻他的时候一颗颗解开了Mark的衬衣纽扣，然后沿着他的颈脖，从敞开的衬衫里露出的胸膛一直吻下去。  
他在Mark心脏的的地方停顿了一下。  
“我爱你。”Eduardo说：“Mark。”  
他不断亲吻着那层皮肤。在这里，他能感受到Mark的心跳，Mark远没有脸上表现的那么平静和无动于衷。  
他在失控，因为Eduardo。

接着是Mark的皮带被打开，金属的皮带扣发出清脆的声响。皮带被Eduardo抽出来，扔在地上。  
Eduardo跪在Mark的两腿中间，拉开他的拉链和内裤，低头把自己刚刚被Mark吻得红肿的、泛着水光的唇，凑近他半勃起的性器。

他先用舌头舔了舔前端，把那里舔得湿漉漉的，然后才慢慢地含进嘴里。  
Mark的呼吸变得有些浊重，他能感觉到自己在Eduardo的嘴里，Eduardo柔软的舌头灵巧地舔弄扫过那根肉柱。  
性器在他嘴里不断胀大变硬，滚烫的一根，几乎撑开Eduardo的口腔，堵住他的呼吸。

Eduardo的口活是非常棒的——他第一次含Mark时，Mark甚至都没坚持上十分钟，就射在了他嘴里——原谅他，那会儿Mark还是个19岁的小处男。  
或许南美就是个关于浪漫和性爱的代名词，Eduardo对Mark总有一种性吸引力。  
以前在柯克兰时，有一天Eduardo跟Mark雨天跑回来，浑身都湿透了。  
濡湿的衬衣贴着Eduardo的身体，勾勒出他的胸膛和腰身的线条。  
湿衣服穿在身上又黏又潮，非常不舒服。Eduardo一进门就扯开领带解了纽扣，因为锻炼和运动而结实的胸膛就这样一寸寸地露出来。  
正当他准备换上Mark给他的帽衫时，忽然手机响了。  
他接起电话，听了一会儿，然后眼神柔和地给一个学弟答疑。  
那根被扯开的黑色领带还搭在他的脖子上，遮住了一半的锁骨，还有敞开的前襟露出的胸膛。  
Mark完全没法把自己的目光从Eduardo身上移开。  
靠，那个叫Adam的学弟，知道Eduardo是这个样子在跟他打电话话？  
好吧，Mark承认那模样对他太有冲击性了，以至于他一下子就硬了起来。  
幸亏他穿的是宽大的运动裤。  
可是湿透的运动裤对于掩饰和遮挡性冲动没有太大的作用，Mark脑子一热，立刻转头打开电脑就疯狂写代码。  
Eduardo打完电话转头一看，顿时崩溃：“Mark，你怎么能穿着湿透了的裤子坐在那里打代码？！你就不能先换一身干的吗？！”

回到现在，Eduardo没有理好造型的头发，让Mark想起他们才二十出头时的事情。  
不只是头发，还有他的眼睛。  
Eduardo有一双特别好看的眼睛，很大，很无辜的样子，被欺负时还有一种逆来顺受的感觉，好像你能对他做许多过分的事情一样。  
就像现在。  
男人暗红色的、沉甸甸的肉柱狰狞地伫立在Eduardo的口里。  
大量的唾液因为无法吞咽而顺着Mark的阴茎而流淌下来，把整根阴茎弄得湿漉漉的，泛着水色。

“再含深点，Wardo。”Mark说。  
Eduardo如他所愿地给了Mark一个深喉，然后让阴茎离开自己的嘴。  
“你想要多深？”他用手扶着Mark的阴茎，一边亲吻阴茎的前端和涨成暗红色、昭示着男人强烈欲望的柱体：“告诉我，Mark。”  
“全部吞进去。”Mark声音沙哑，手轻轻抚摸着Eduardo的后颈。  
“你想让我明天连话也说不了吗？”Eduardo低声笑问。  
“你明天总要说不出话的，”Mark说，“就算没有这个，我也会操到你叫也叫不出来。”  
Eduardo笑了笑，不再说话，又张开嘴慢慢含进Mark的性器。  
尽管这个要求有点过分，但他还是尽量放松喉咙，让Mark的阴茎在自己嘴里插得更深。

Eduardo当然不可能真的含进Mark整根阴茎，但是他吃的也足够深，几乎到了埋首在Mark胯下的程度。  
Mark开始轻轻揪着着Eduardo湿漉漉的柔软发丝使他头部摆动，控制自己在他嘴里抽插的速度。  
这真是舒服极了，喉咙因为异物入侵而产生的挤压，还有无法合拢的嘴，使口腔分泌出大量唾液，浇湿Mark的阴茎。  
“无论插你的嘴还是后面的小穴，”他低声说，“都会把你弄出这么多水，Wardo。”  
Mark在床上会说下流话——当然会，只要是男人，包括Eduardo。  
但他说这种话时，语气依然是冷静平稳的，就像某种胜券在握的混蛋，除了急促的呼吸出卖了他的状态。

Eduardo在他胯下发出一点模糊的呻吟。  
Mark忽然收紧手指，重重地拉扯了一下Eduardo的头发。  
因为这一下拉扯，Eduardo让Mark的性器滑出了自己的口腔，只剩下前端还浅浅地含在嘴里。  
他抬起眼睛，看着Mark，眼角还带着点因为缺氧而逼出来的潮红。  
明明是他自己来给Mark口交的，现在却弄得好像Mark欺负他一样。

“还不想射吗？”Eduardo用他那张完全被操透了的嘴，问Mark。  
他们在一起已经好几年了，Eduardo当然知道Mark濒临高潮。  
“不。”Mark的声音非常暗哑，他此时的话不容置喙：“我要射在你脸上。”  
“好吧。”Eduardo低头舔了舔Mark阴茎的前端，然后闭上眼。  
Mark拉扯着Eduardo的头发，使他仰起脸，然后呼吸急促地把精液射在了Eduardo的脸上。

白色的粘稠的精液溅在Eduardo的脸上。  
Mark坐在椅子上，看着他，稍微平复了一下高潮带来的激烈感觉。  
Eduardo睁开眼，他潮红的眼角沾着精液，看得Mark尽管已经射了一次，可身体的热度根本没法散去。  
他猛地站起来，把Eduardo从地上拽起，将他往那张宽大的皮椅上推。  
Eduardo几乎就是跌进椅子里的，冲击力让椅子的转轮打滑，直接撞上了Mark的办公桌。  
他一把扶住椅柄，把Eduardo连人带椅子稳住。

“Mark？”  
Eduardo脸上露出有点懵的表情。  
Mark射到Eduardo脸上的精液有一些糊在了他的睫毛上，更多的则顺着他的脸颊和高挺的鼻梁淌下。  
黏腻的触感让Eduardo打了个颤，他抬眼看到Mark居高临下地看着自己。  
背后四台显示器是偌大的书房唯一的光源。Eduardo背对着显示器，机械的冷光直射在Mark的脸上，打出界限分明的阴影，使他本来就凌厉的脸部线条更加锋利。

 

Mark开始爱抚Eduardo的身体。  
他打开了Eduardo腰间的那条浴巾，抚摸Eduardo赤裸的大腿，手指从大腿根一直摸到脚踝。  
在做这些的时候，他一直盯着Eduardo的脸。  
Eduardo羞耻极了，就算他们做爱做了无数回，可是现在这样的情况也远远超出了他可以感觉自在的范畴。  
他赤身裸体，脸上是快要凝结成块的精液，而Mark还算的上是穿戴得十分完整，甚至那该死的西装外套都没有脱。  
最要命的是，Eduardo完全勃起了——因为给Mark口交，以及对于即将发生的一切的预想。  
Eduardo非常清楚接下来会发生什么。  
那些肉欲的、汁水淋漓的性爱，早已经根深蒂，变成他身体里某种下意识的反应，只要他稍微想一想，下面就硬爆了也湿透了。  
他的阴茎因此在两腿间高高翘起，前端的头部已经分泌出透明的液体。

他脸红的好像要烧起来了。

Mark握住Eduardo的脚踝，用力一拖，把他整个身体都往下拉了一点，然后抬起他的腿，把这双笔直修长的腿架到宽大的电脑椅的两边扶手上，呈现门户洞开的姿态。

Eduardo就像祭品一样，被架在刑具上，向Mark敞开一切。  
带着男人精液的脸，一具完全赤裸的漂亮身体，没有人玩弄过却已经硬成小石头一样的乳尖，自顾自勃起的阴茎。  
Mark没有给他上枷锁，可他就是要命的无法反抗，甚至沉溺Mark画的那个牢狱之中，兴奋得不可自拔。

“我不喜欢J·Daniel Atlas。”  
Mark从他脸上刮走一指头的精液，抹在Eduardo的乳头上。  
“我讨厌他浮夸的说话方式。”Mark接着说，他用指尖捏住Eduardo的一边乳头来回拧着。  
“Mark……”  
Eduardo被他玩得几乎说不出完整的话：“这种时候一定要提别人吗？”  
“我讨厌他哗众取宠的行为。”Mark将手指送进Eduardo的嘴里，“舔它，像你舔我的阴茎一样，Wardo。”  
Eduardo于是张开嘴，用刚才接纳Mark性器的地方欢迎了他的手指，  
“我讨厌他欺世盗名的魔术。”Mark的手指在Eduardo嘴里翻搅，按压他柔软的舌头。  
因为嘴巴被撬开，唾液从无法闭合的嘴角流出。  
“我讨厌他和我相似的脸。”Mark的手指直探进Eduardo的舌根。  
他轻轻压了压，Eduardo立刻抑制不住地咳嗽起来。  
“但我最讨厌的，”Mark说：“是他企图接近你。”  
他抽出湿漉漉的手指，在Eduardo的脸颊上画出一条水痕。  
“你是我的，Wardo。”

“不，Mark……”Eduardo摇摇头，“我跟Daniel……”  
“Mr.Atlas。”Mark再次纠正。  
“我跟Mr.Atlas……没有任何关系，那朵玫瑰，只是他的……一时兴起……”Eduardo说。  
“你说谎了，Wardo。”Mark说。  
他的语气就像法官，用没有任何情绪波动的、机械质的声音，冷静肃穆地下达最终宣判。  
Mark探身堵住Eduardo溢出呻吟的嘴，他的手越过Eduardo，伸向桌子的键盘。

“嘿，亲爱的，别急，我们有一整晚的时间。”

Daniel的声音从Eduardo背后的电脑传来。  
Eduardo猛地睁大眼睛。  
Mark放开他，“你说了一个拙劣的谎言，Wardo。”  
Eduardo扭头，不可置信地发现那个Mark用以显示监控画面的显示器上，正播放着好几年前Eduardo还在新加坡时的录影。

魔术师J.Daniel Atlas和他一边接吻一边闯进卧室的监视镜头。  
他们吻得非常激烈，好像下一秒是世界末日也不能分开他们，西装和领带被丢了一路，两个人滚倒在床上。  
Daniel一边解着Eduardo的衬衣纽扣，一边亲吻Eduardo的锁骨。  
“宝贝儿，告诉我你的名字。”他说，“和我做爱的每一个人都是独一无二的，特别是你，我的南美玫瑰……”  
“Eduardo，”巴西青年因为燃烧的欲望而无比热情，他拥抱魔术师，呼吸急促地回答，“Eduardo Saverin……”

“你监视我？”Eduardo回过头瞪着Mark，“在新加坡时？！”  
“是的。”面对Eduardo的质问，Mark一点侵犯个人隐私的内疚感也没有：“我会入侵你的笔记本和监视器。”  
“什……么……？”Eduardo一时间竟然不知道说什么好。  
“睡觉时的你，看书时的你，工作时的你，换衣服时的你……每时每刻，”Mark说：  
“我的注意力一直在你身上，Wardo。”

Mark钴蓝色的眼睛反射着屏幕的冷光，Eduardo感觉到一种被看穿的羞耻。  
从各种意义而言，他在Mark面前，确实是赤裸的、不着片缕的。  
他感到一种无法逃脱的恐惧，同时又产生了一种隐秘的、不敢承认的兴奋。  
在他们分开的时候，Mark一直在注视着他。  
他是天才的骇客，只要有网络他就无孔不入，每一个摄像头都是他的眼睛。  
Mark存在于镜头的后面，用现在这双眼睛——理智锋利的眼睛，在屏幕后面，像现在这样看着自己。  
Eduardo张了张嘴，他想说什么，播放着的录像里的他却先发出了声音：“吻我，Daniel。”

Mark仿佛代替Daniel听从了这个甜蜜的指令，他倾身含住Eduardo的唇。  
Eduardo握住Mark的肩膀，想把他推开，可是Mark根本没给他这样的机会。  
他紧紧压住敞开双腿的Eduardo，用一种掠夺的方式在亲吻他。  
Eduardo很快被吻得脑子昏沉，录像里自己和Daniel一定也正吻得难舍难分，因为他听见了舌头卷起的唾液发出湿润的水声。  
那些渍渍作响的水声，贯穿他的耳膜，Eduardo昏昏沉沉，几乎分不出是录像的声音还是自己现在口腔里搅出来的。

“唔……”  
Mark放开Eduardo，Eduardo立刻喘息着要求：“关掉它，Mark……”  
录像里他被Daniel——那个出了名会调情的魔术师撩拨得发出紊乱的吐息和轻微的呻吟。  
Eduardo其实已经不太记得当时和Daniel都是怎么做的了，毕竟那是五年前的事情了。  
他和Daniel在新加坡的一家酒吧里相遇，魔术师把他当成了猎艳的对象。  
坏就坏在Daniel长了一张跟Mark几乎一模一样的脸，Eduardo开始时压根没打算理他，连好脸色都没有。  
可是Daniel是个出色的猎人，他猎艳几乎从来没有失过手，他的幽默和魔术是最佳利器，迅速化解了Eduardo对他的敌意。  
接下来的事情就顺理成章了。  
喝酒、调情、上床。不得不说，Daniel无愧于“Lover”的称号，Eduardo接受了魔术师暧昧的邀请，甚至把他带回了家。

“No。”Mark拒绝了Eduardo的要求。  
“你变得更兴奋了，为什么？”他握着Eduardo的阴茎问：“因为想起魔术师是怎么操你的，还是你意识到当他在操你时，我在看着一切？”  
Eduardo发出啜泣一样的呻吟：“别说了，Mark……”

“哦，不，宝贝，虽然你这么热情，”Daniel说：“但我是个绅士，让我来好好对待你。”  
说完，魔术师含进了Eduardo半勃起的性器。  
几乎是同时，Mark也低头含进了Eduardo已经完全硬起的阴茎。

Mark显然已经看过监控无数次。  
他看过太多遍了——这一段视频，以至于清楚所有细节，每一个步骤，Eduardo的每一个反应。  
那个长了一张跟自己一样脸蛋的魔术师，是怎样把这个漂亮热情又柔软的巴西青年按在身下，深深插进去，将他的Wardo操成一滩春水，呻吟着泪流不止。  
“Mar……Mark……！”Eduardo的双手捧着Mark的脑袋，“不、不……别这样。”  
他简直受不了这种折磨。

“不要羞耻，射精没什么好羞耻的，sweetheart。”  
Daniel在给他口交的时候这么说：“如果一个人为你口交，对他最好的奖励就是射出来。”  
说完这话，魔术师给了Eduardo一个非常棒的深喉，他当时很快就在Daniel的嘴里达到了高潮。  
可是这话让现在的Eduardo更加难以接受。  
他好像同时被两个人操着，Daniel Atlas，Mark Zuckerberg。他们其实是截然不同的两个人，可是又有一张相似的脸，以及如出一辙的强烈控制欲。  
视频里的他热情地呻吟，可是录像的声音越大，Eduardo就越想压抑自己的呻吟。  
他紧紧咬着唇，被拉开架起在椅子两边手柄的腿抽搐一般轻颤，想挣扎的腰被Mark的一只手用力扣住胯骨。  
“我要射了，Mark……”Eduardo的手指插进Mark的卷发了，他的脚趾蜷起来：“快放开……求你了……”

Mark没理他，他跟Daniel一样给了Eduardo一个深喉。  
快感冲垮了Eduardo的抵抗，他射在了Mark的嘴里，像视频里的他射在Daniel嘴里一样。  
Eduardo大口大口地喘着气，羞耻和高潮让他双眼失去了焦点，被强烈的快感逼出的眼泪从他的眼角滑下。  
Mark吐出嘴里含着的精液，当做润滑剂抹在手指上，然后插进Eduardo的后穴。

“第一次和男人做？”Daniel问他。  
“……不是……”Eduardo回答。  
“哦，亲爱的，你骗我。”魔术师将舔湿的手指插进他身体里，“你的身体比你要诚实，它告诉我你一定没有跟男人做到这一步，我是你的第一个男人。”  
Eduardo呜咽着，“好吧，口交……只有口交……不要用手了……”  
“乖孩子。”魔术师亲吻了一下Eduardo的脸，“如果不先用手，你等会儿会痛得哭出来的。亲爱的，虽然我对于把你弄哭抱持着强烈的兴趣，但并不是这样把你弄哭。”  
“另外，相信我，用手也能让你舒服得变成我的小荡妇。”Daniel说。  
魔术师灵巧的手指不断在Eduardo柔软的体内探索，他模拟着做爱的动作，有时候也会曲起指头。  
Eduardo在他的中指蹭过某一个隐秘的地方时，一股快感忽然像电流一样把他蛰了一下。  
他“啊”地叫了出来，整个身体不受控制地痉挛了一下。  
“找到了，”Daniel笑了，他看着Eduardo，“你藏在最深处的秘密。”

而Mark？他当然不用找，因为他太熟悉Eduardo的身体了。  
他并着两只手指来回在Eduardo身体里抽插，灵活的指尖戳着包裹手指的湿润的嫩肉，很快就翻搅出一片水声。  
Eduardo的喘息从压抑到急促，混合着录像里他热情的呻吟还有Daniel模糊低语的情话，让Mark心里那把火烧得更旺盛。  
他忍不住开始用力抽送手指。

跟温柔的魔术师不一样，Mark摒弃了所有挑逗的技巧，他就只是插进去，又抽出来，狠狠地、粗暴地、毫不留情地用手指贯穿Eduardo。  
Eduardo大张着双腿半躺在黑色皮质的座椅上，咬着自己的手背，很快眼泪就从他泛红的眼角里源源不断地流下来。  
Mark是玩击剑的，他的手很稳也很有力气，维持着这样的速度和力气用手指去插Eduardo，对他而言也不算太难的事。  
Mark紧紧盯着Eduardo的脸。他看上去可怜极了，满脸的泪水和求饶的眼神非常凄惨。  
忽然，Eduardo的大腿一阵痉挛，他用力绷起两条修长的腿，被Mark用手指刺激前列腺直接射了出来。  
精液一股股地喷在他的小腹，沾在耻毛上，一副被折腾得乱七八糟的样子。  
Mark这才停下手，慢慢把手指从Eduardo饱受虐待的肉穴中退出来。  
Eduardo的胸膛剧烈起伏，眼神有点涣散。好一会儿，他才瞪着Mark，哑着软糯的声音控诉他的暴行，“……你真是个混蛋……Mark……”  
“是的，我是。”Mark说。  
他将Eduardo两条腿从电脑椅的两边手柄上架下来。  
但即使Eduardo又重新得到了自己双腿的支配权，现在他却没有一分力气去合拢自己双腿，保护那个可以让别人侵入他身体的地方。

Mark把桌子上的杂物和文具全部扫到地上，然后将Eduardo从椅子上拽起来，推到书桌前。  
Eduardo被迫趴在冰冷的桌面，红肿的乳头被桌面的温度刺激。  
他的腰被背后的Mark环住稍稍提起，臀部便毫无防备又羞耻地袒露在Mark面前。  
“Mark……”  
Mark摁住Eduardo，低头亲吻他结实的肩膀：“你喜欢Daniel Atlas的温柔？”  
他滚烫的阴茎不断磨蹭Eduardo的臀缝，又沉又热的肉柱就像某种征服的威胁。  
“没有……”Eduardo摇摇头，刚才被Mark用手指操出来的肠液和Mark阴茎的前液在磨蹭中，把两个人的下体都弄得一片狼藉。

“看。”Mark捏着Eduardo的下颚，让他抬起因为泪水和汗水而湿漉漉的脸，“看看你自己。”  
录像里Daniel正在操着Eduardo。  
他用的是最传统的姿势，掰开Eduardo的双腿，让那双令人销魂的腿圈住自己的腰，然后插进Eduardo。  
“够了，够了，Mark……”Eduardo闭起眼，可是他却堵不住自己的耳朵。  
他听见自己被Daniel干得神志不清，甚至停不下嘴里嗯嗯啊啊的甜蜜呻吟，胡乱地说着轻点、慢点、求你了之类的话。  
Mark不断亲吻Eduardo汗湿的后背。  
“你必须看完它。”他说，“我那天完完整整地看完了。”  
Eduardo撑起身体，他的手伸向键盘，想按下暂停键。  
可是Mark的手先下步截住了他。  
Mark的手指紧扣进Eduardo的指缝，与此同时，坚硬的阴茎前端也顶开了已经得到充分扩张的后穴，用力插了进去。  
Eduardo的腿一下绷直了，脚尖用力踮起，身体在Mark身下犹如拉满的弓。

“那天我看到他亲吻你，拥抱你，把你压进那张大床上，然后插入你，把精液射在你身体里。”Mark扣紧Eduardo的手指，一下一下地撞进他的身体里。  
Eduardo的肠道违背了他本人的意志，热情谄媚地绞紧入侵者。  
“你为什么会选择他？”Mark问，“因为他长了一张和我一样的脸吗？”  
Eduardo呜咽着，他的呼吸也被Mark抽送的频率控制，“我、我那天喝酒了……”  
“别再对我说谎了，Wardo，你没有喝醉。”Mark咬了Eduardo的肩膀一口，“我见过你喝醉的样子，乖巧地躺在柯克兰我的床上睡觉，我摸遍你全身，还吸过你的乳头，你都没醒。”  
他进入到更深的地方，让Eduardo全身泛开一阵阵战栗。  
“我……”Eduardo哽咽，他模糊的视线对不上焦，“他……是个有意思的人……”  
“你爱上他了吗？”Mark一边干着他，一边问。  
他大力地抽插贯穿Eduardo，整张桌子都在咯吱咯吱的响。  
Mark额头上的汗滴落在Eduardo的脊背上。  
“没有……我没有……”Eduardo说。  
“为什么？”Mark又问。  
“我不知道……”Eduardo说，他有点崩溃，视线里的世界在不断摇晃，模糊不清的画面里是自己和另一个男人的性爱。  
他的手环抱着Daniel，因为承受男人的操干而在魔术师的后背抓出几道红痕。  
快感和羞耻让Eduardo低声语无伦次地重复着自己的辩词：“Mar、Mark……我不知道……”  
“你知道的，”Mark说，“想想，再仔细想想，Wardo。”  
Eduardo在啜泣，因为加诸在身上的粗暴性爱，还有被看穿的恐惧。  
他完全无法思考，但是Mark还在哄他，逼他，“告诉我。”  
“因为……”他被干得几乎站不稳，全身都在痉挛哆嗦。如果不是Mark环住他的腰，他无力的双腿便支撑不住他的身体。  
Eduardo拼命张嘴，像窒息一般吸不进氧气，他的泪源源不断从眼角滑落，唾液也从他嘴角流出，滴在桌子上。  
“Mar、Mark……啊……”Eduardo挣扎着：“因……因为……”  
他说：“我爱你……”

这显然是个满分答案，取悦了他的暴君，为Eduardo赢来了一个落在后颈上的温柔的吻。  
“我也爱你，Wardo。”  
Mark松开Eduardo的手，绕过他敲击了键盘一下，视频被关闭，显示屏上再次出现Facebook的logo。  
“你想要我的注意力，”Mark说，“我就把我的注意力都给你。”  
语毕，Mark几乎称得上是专心地开始捣干这具身体。  
Eduardo无法负荷了，他的精神被击垮，身体也被Mark彻底占有支配，但同时他又迷恋这个。  
一种强烈的，略微病态的渴望和快感。

Mark是极度自控与理智的人，他有一双性冷感一样的锐利眼睛，可是他的注视却总能让Eduardo感到兴奋。  
他喜欢作为支配者的Mark，他赞美他，顺从他，也会忍不住挑衅他。  
他的身体和他的心都迷恋Mark，迷恋这种感觉。  
Eduardo的乳尖已经在桌面上磨得破了皮，他看不见背后的Mark，可全身每一根骨骼、每一块肌肉、每一个细胞，都能感受到Mark。  
他用身体主宰了Eduardo。  
当Eduardo的视线被汗水和泪水模糊，他的脑海里浮现出Mark的脸，下一刻，他再次射了出来。  
Mark扣住他的胯骨，用力又插了他几下，精液灌满了Eduardo的身体深处。

Mark趴在Eduardo身上，占有性浓烈地把他圈在怀里，直到高潮余韵稍微消退，才退出他的身体。  
Mark把Eduardo抱到椅子上，乳白色的精液顺着他被操开了尚未完全闭合的后穴流出来。  
他蜷缩在宽大的椅子里，身体还在微微痉挛，而Mark甚至连西装都没有脱。  
Mark亲了亲Eduardo的唇。

“你到底还有多少监视我的镜头？”Eduardo问。  
他喉咙几乎哑得说不出话，可是这样显得嗓音更糯更软绵绵了。  
“你不会想知道。”Mark说，他的手摸着Eduardo的下体，把Eduardo后穴流出来的自己的精液涂抹到他的大腿根。  
“我每天都要跟你说‘晚安’，Wardo。”他说。“你睡在我身边，我一回头就能看到你，就像在柯克兰时一样。”  
Eduardo愣了愣，但他立刻反应过来Mark在说什么。  
“删掉那些视频。”他低声说，  
“好。”  
被满足了的Mark也很爽快地满足了Eduardo的要求。

Eduardo看着Mark，Mark蓝色的眼睛里是自己的脸。  
他把西装外套脱下来披在Eduardo身上，“休息一下，我给你带条干净的浴巾，等会去洗个澡。”  
Eduardo点点头，看着Mark转身走出书房。

书房里只剩下他一个了，空气里还飘荡着性爱的强烈的荷尔蒙味道。  
忽然，Eduardo摸到Mark西装口袋有东西。  
他把里面的东西拿出来，竟然是一张扑克牌。  
方块七。  
是他和Daniel第一次在新加坡的酒吧见面时，魔术师给他表演魔术，Eduardo选择的那张牌。  
不知道晚上时，Daniel是怎么把他塞进Mark的西装口袋里的。  
但幸好Mark并没有察觉到。

Eduardo把扑克牌翻过来，看到后面写了句话：

致我独一无二的玫瑰：  
很高兴又见到你，可惜你的王子已经回到你身边。

落款是：  
你永远的LOVER。

【完】


	2. 【ME】既远又近（abo）

“如果我没有记错的话，”Mark说，“下个月你的情热期就……”  
“你没有记错。”Eduardo打断他，安静地看着Mark，“你想说什么？”  
“你现在不能用抑制剂……”Mark说。  
“新闻连这个都写了？”Eduardo皱了皱眉，“很好，Gretchen会帮我把医院和报纸告到倾家荡产。”  
“不，那不是新闻上的，”Mark说，“我黑进你的医疗记录了。”

看到结果的时候Mark并不意外。  
毕竟omega要跟标记过自己的alpha进行一场旷日持久的圆桌战争，并不是件容易的事情。  
因为除了繁复的取证和听证外，他们还要对抗生理上对自己alpha的依赖和服从，甚至情欲。  
对抗商业欺诈的合伙人很容易，对抗本能却很困难。  
所以很多和alpha进行离婚诉讼的omega，要么先做手术解除了标记，要么直接委托给律师，自己并不出现。  
但Eduardo显然并不是常规的omega。  
他既没有解除标记，也没有回避生理上的影响，直接坐在Mark的对面，对自己应得的利益和赔偿寸步不让。  
只是Mark一直拒绝仔细思考Eduardo是怎样做到这一点的——并且可耻地，他的内心深处确实有个地方在窃喜。

而滥用抑制剂，就是Mark最后从医疗报告上得到的答案了。  
他早就应该想到这个的——显而易见的答案，不是么？  
但这就跟他当初决定用欺骗的办法将Eduardo的股份从30%稀释到0.03%却拒绝去思考后果一样，Mark也拒绝思考Eduardo是怎么做到的。  
他的omega是这么优秀。  
有完整的人格，聪明又有韧性，在哈佛这种地方也能把绝大部分的alpha比下去，Eduardo好像没什么做不到，Mark觉得自己完全不需要担心他。

但现实是，一系列糟糕透顶的数据让Mark感到天旋地转。  
他清楚Eduardo藏在柔软外表下的倔强，但没想到他对自己苛刻到这种程度。  
有那么一瞬间，Mark愤怒于Eduardo还不如在质证初始就切断他们之间的生理联系，直接解除标记算了。

【2】  
Eduardo松了松领带，长长地舒了一口气，“所以？”  
“接下来的情热期，你要怎么度过？”Mark问。  
Eduardo冷冷地看着他不说话，眼里有点戒备。  
Mark开始语无伦次。  
他补充说：“不，我只是，很担心，Wardo，你看上去不太好。”  
“我确实是不能用抑制剂了，起码手术前。”Eduardo看着他，既然Mark已经黑掉了他的医疗报告，他就没什么好隐瞒的了，“所以我打算可能是……找一个alpha？”  
他不太确定，毕竟他现在对性爱没什么兴致，而被标记过的omega找其他alpha可能产生信息素排斥。  
也有可能其他alpha闻到他身上标记的另一个alpha的气息，会因为求偶和占有的本能而导致粗暴的性爱。  
无论怎么说，这都不是很好的选择。  
但Mark提到的确实是个已经烦恼了他一段时间的问题。

“你可以来我这，”Mark说，“我可以照顾你，至少……我的信息素也能让你好受一些，毕竟我们还存在生理链接。”  
他说出这个提议的时候紧张极了，因为这听上去像是个混蛋在约分手炮。  
但不是的。  
Mark是真心实意地提出这个建议，而不是出于一次性爱的目的。  
他是Eduardo的alpha，没有任何一个alpha在看到自己的omega把自己折腾得不成人形，还能保持镇定或者产生性欲——Mark并没有那方面的性癖。  
而且让Eduardo去找其他alpha？这简直相当于杀了Mark。

出乎意料的，Eduardo在思考了一分钟后，就同意了这个提议。  
他在次日就搬进了Mark的公寓。  
在质证的这一年半时间里，Facebook已经快速扩张到全美的大部分中学和大学，Mark重新租住了一个独立公寓，再也不是当初十来个程序员挤住在一起的集体宿舍了。  
新的公寓有两层，一楼是客厅、饭厅、厨房等基础设施，二楼是Mark的卧室和两个客卧，这是给Chris和Dustin准备的，他们有时候会来Mark这里留宿。  
Mark把主卧收拾干净让给了Eduardo，这房间明亮宽敞，重要的是这里充满Mark的信息素，可以安抚Eduardo紊乱的信息素和紧绷到衰弱的神经。

现在的情况有点讽刺。  
在他们亲密无间的时候，一个在帕罗奥图，一个在纽约；现在都决裂了，却同居起来。  
不过这种同居几乎没有温度可言，更像是房东和房客。他们各过各的生活，大概只在晚上时偶尔在一楼共同地带有些交集。  
Eduardo在签署和解协议前一个月就毕业了，大概为了下个月末解除标记的手术，他基本处于养身体的状态。毕竟体检报告一列列糟糕的数字已经警告他健康亮起了严重的红灯。  
Mark知道他每三天会去一次医院，有医生会跟进他状况。  
其余时间他会健身、阅读、研究飓风，甚至修剪Mark那个乱糟糟的小院子，Mark还知道他在计划一条全球旅游的路线。  
总的而言，Eduardo在Mark这里过得很好。

而Mark就不是那么好了。  
Eduardo刚来时，Mark有点不敢回家。  
作为一个alpha，在得知自己的omega即将接受解除标记的手术而自己没有任何理由阻止时，他也会因为暴躁和难过而无法面对Eduardo。  
他有无数个瞬间想要像社会上那些“绝对alpha主义者”一样，限制自己的omega，把他完全据为己有，让Eduardo成为自己的私有物。  
这个来自本能的蛮横念头花费了他更多的力气才抑制住。

不过自从第五天Eduardo给他留了晚餐后，加班成狂的暴君CEO就尝试着在晚饭时间回来。  
而Eduardo也确实做了他的那一份，看到Mark准时回来，他除了有点惊讶外，也没有说什么。  
跟Eduardo一起共进晚餐并没有Mark所想的那么难办，事实上坐在Eduardo对面，看着他安静地进餐，这奇异地抚平了Mark近日来的焦躁。  
就这样，在即将解除生理上的联系时，他们反而相处得像已经过了十年婚姻生活的伴侣，甚至一起在客厅共度了好几个愉快的电影之夜。

【3】  
这天Mark回家，发现开放式的厨房里，那些烹饪的锅中沸腾着汤，但是Eduardo却不见人影。  
他叫了几声“Wardo”，但是没人回应。  
然后，Mark发现空气中飘荡着一丝熟悉的甜蜜的信息素。  
那是Eduardo的味道，一种像汁水淋漓的柑橘或者柠檬的甜蜜气息，平时这种味道像兑了冰川的水一样，淡而清冽。  
但是当他发情时，这股信息素就完全绽放了它原本的甜蜜味道。

Mark在洗手间发现了他。  
Eduardo在干呕，盥洗台上放着打了一半的抑制剂的注射器。  
Mark走过去，一言不发地把注射器里的抑制剂全部挤到洗手台上用水冲走，然后“啪”一声把注射器扔进垃圾桶里。  
他暴怒地冲着Eduardo道：“如果你要用抑制剂，那在这里住着又有什么意义！”  
“别吵……”  
Eduardo被吼得脑子嗡嗡作响，Mark的斥责让他觉得好像有一整支军队在他脑袋里打仗。  
“烦死了……”他捂着耳朵喃喃地道，“你吵得我头都痛了……”  
说着，他推开Mark，趴在洗手台上又干呕了几声。

因为情热期即将到来而没有胃口，他中午几乎没有吃什么，自然也吐不出什么，干呕唯一的作用是令他感到更难受。  
“Fuck you，Eduardo！”Mark脸彻底黑了。  
他抱住Eduardo发软的、摇摇欲坠的身体，毫不意外地感觉到他的低烧。  
Eduardo脸上泛起的潮红，除了情热期的征兆外，还有低烧的缘故。

大概是自己alpha的气息很好地安抚了Eduardo疼痛的身体，他挣扎了一下就安静下来了。  
Eduardo不再折腾了，乖乖地趴在Mark怀里，半合着眼睛，抽了抽鼻子。  
Mark半拖半抱地把Eduardo弄回了卧室，塞进被子里。  
楼下厨房适时地响起尖细的鸣警，Mark不知道这是什么声音，可能他根本就没听到，也可能是他听见了却不打算理会。  
胡来的omega蜷缩在被子里，他睁着眼睛看向Mark，哑着声音说：“Mark，锅要烧糊了。”  
“Shit……！”Mark猛地站起来冲出房间，不一会儿，尖细的鸣警停止了。  
Mark回到Eduardo床边时，他手上还多了药片。这是给Eduardo调整身体的医师开的药。  
Eduardo看了看药，又看看Mark，“不做爱吗？”  
“不做。”Mark把药递过来，硬邦邦地说，“吃药。”  
“你硬了。”Eduardo说。  
“这是正常的生理反应，”Mark说，他的脸色极其难看，“但我不想操一个病恹恹的人，那很倒胃口。”  
“好吧。”Eduardo说，他接过药咽下，又喝了几口水，躺回被子里，“我要睡觉了。”  
“你最好这么做。”Mark说。

他看上去没有离开Eduardo身边的打算，僵直着身体挺着腰背像个新兵蛋子似的坐在椅子上，狠狠地盯着自己可恶的omega。  
Eduardo才不管他，轻轻打了个哈欠，闭上眼睛。  
无论承不承认都好，Mark才是比药物更好的安抚剂，他就只是坐在这里，就让Eduardo紊乱的信息素慢慢平静了下来。

情热期和信息素紊乱引起的低烧持续了三天，Mark尽量都早点回来。  
有一天还特意没去Facebook，而是开车陪着Eduardo去医院进行了一次常规检查。  
第四天的时候，Mark回家，一打开门，就闻到家里的空气中飘荡着浓郁的、甜蜜的信息素。  
一瞬间，Mark几乎窒息。  
他不敢用力吸气，但是刚刚毫无防备地开门的那一刻，已经足够让他现在硬得发痛。

从那天发现Eduardo偷偷注射抑制剂后，Mark就知道是这几天了。  
他明明嘱咐过Eduardo，情热期开始时，如果他不在家里，要打电话告诉他，他会立刻回来。  
但Eduardo显然没有这么做。  
他好像事事都非要跟Mark对着干一样，当面都是“好”“知道了”“当然”，转头就左耳入右耳出，一点都不打算按照Mark说的去做。  
Mark现在都怀疑，他搬进来并不是为了调养身体，而是为了气死自己的alpha。  
按照信息素这种浓度，毫无疑问他已经一个人硬撑了快一整天。

想到这一点，Mark真的非常生气，怒火甚至来得比性欲都要强。  
两股火混在一起，让Mark觉得自己仿佛踏入的不是自己的家，而是一片干热的沙漠，他就像是个跋涉已久的旅行者，又热又渴。  
而他某种意义上确实是踏入了一片沙漠——自从他们打官司以来，他和Eduardo就再也没有亲密的接触了。  
Mark现在才意识到这一点，理智再也压抑不住不满，alpha本能的渴望立刻爆发。  
而此时此刻，Eduardo的湿润的、情热的信息素告诉Mark，他已经完全为Mark准备好了。  
空气里漂浮的信息素无不告诉Mark，他的omega此刻拥有湿漉漉的脸，流淌着黏腻液体的柔顺的肉穴、敞开的身体。  
他需要性爱，需要他的alpha。  
Mark甚至不需要帮他做任何的准备和扩张，就可以直接操进那具柔韧的身体里，要不了五分钟，Eduardo就会哭着高潮。

【4】  
Mark觉得心头滚烫。  
性欲和愤怒使他像饥饿又压抑的野兽，一步步往楼上走去。  
Mark使自己尽量不发出任何声音，当站在紧闭的房间门口时，他停下脚步。  
“Wardo。”Mark敲了敲门。  
他声音沙哑，动作也很轻，但那是Mark用力克制的结果，否则他很可能直接把这扇门砸烂——仅仅因为他的omega在里面。  
当然没有任何声响。  
Mark扭了扭门把，被从里面锁起来了，但他当然有钥匙，反锁是挡不住他的。

打开门后，Mark看到房间一片凌乱，床上被褥团成一团，椅子也倒了一张，Eduardo穿过的Prada昂贵的高定西装更是随手扔在地上，但目之所及，Mark并没有看到Eduardo。  
Mark站在房间门口，但他很确定Eduardo就在这个房间里，他的气息泄露了他的踪迹——一个情热期的omega是逃不过alpha的追猎的，特别那个alpha还是生理意义上他的拥有者。  
Mark想都不用想，立刻就把视线投向那个大衣橱。

他走过去，慢慢拉开衣橱的门。  
“Wardo。”  
Eduardo确实蜷着身体躲在里面，门被打开，他听见Mark沙哑的声音后，本能地往里缩了缩，更贴近墙壁。  
眼前的景象让Mark窒息。  
Eduardo上身套着Mark宽大的帽衫，下身一丝不挂，两条修长笔直的腿曲起，双腿间夹着的也是Mark的帽衫——另一件。  
那件可怜的帽衫已经皱巴巴，并且被从得不到满足的肉穴淌出的液体完全沾湿了。

可以想象得到过去的大半天里Eduardo都经历了什么。  
汹涌的情潮让他难受至极，汗水浸湿了他原本的衣服，他只能艰难地脱下那些黏在身上的，湿哒哒的衣服。  
可是那并不能让他好受一些，所以Eduardo拖着发软的身体，从衣橱里找到Mark的帽衫，套上身体上，企图让alpha的气息环绕自己。

Eduardo的手放在两腿之间，被帽衫盖住关键部位，Mark看不到他的手在做什么，但可以想象得到他就在安抚着自己。  
那几根修长的、骨节分明的手指一定被含在柔软的、潮湿的肉穴中，不止餍足的小口紧紧嘬着指根。  
他会抽送自己的手指，尽力将手指捅入最深处，搅出淋漓的汁水。  
可手指无法填满空虚的身体，无论是一根、两根，甚至三根。

狭窄的空间把Eduardo的体温闷得更高热，呼出的热气蒸腾得他脸色潮红。  
他意识已经趋近迷糊，却本能地察觉到衣橱被打开。  
Eduardo知道自己现在的样子一定非常不堪。  
Omega的本能让他完全被情欲支配，他对自己感到羞耻和绝望，这一切没有遮掩地被Mark看到了。  
而在过去一年半中，哪怕滥用抑制剂，他都想要在Mark面前保持专业的、理智的姿态。

“Wardo，出来。”  
Mark探身进衣橱中。  
Eduardo没有理他。  
他将自己的头颅埋在膝盖上，柔软的、汗湿的棕发贴在他的脸颊上，让他看上去像是头淋了暴雨，受到过度惊吓而缩在自己窝里瑟瑟发抖的小鹿崽。  
“让我自己呆着……”  
Mark听见他的omega喃喃自语。  
“你这样没办法度过情热期，”Mark尝试耐心说，“出来，Wardo，你不能一直躲在这里，你忘记你为什么住进这栋房子了吗？”

Eduardo的气息唤醒了Mark最原始的本能，他在尽量压抑着作为alpha的控制欲。  
Mark很难熬，而现在之所以还残留着理智，是因为他意识到，Eduardo宁愿要Mark的衣服，宁愿汲取衣物上残存的alpha的气息，也不愿意打个电话把Mark叫回来。  
他拼命忍耐，拼命忍耐，拼命忍耐，忍耐到失去理智意识迷糊，也没想过找Mark。  
或许Eduardo的理智知道找Mark是最好的，所以他才会住进来。  
可是当理智崩溃，只剩下情感时，他不愿意找Mark了。

Mark从未有一刻如此直观地感觉到，Eduardo现在排斥他到了什么程度。  
而正是这种锥心的难过，压倒了残暴的情欲，让Mark至今依然保持着理智。  
他爱Eduardo，他没法无视Eduardo对自己的排斥。

“No……”Eduardo摇头。  
他依然坚持着，并且把自己缩得更紧。  
Eduardo的声音带着哭腔，他觉得自己难受得快要死去了，整个世界都像被火烤焦了一样，身体里的水分不断流失——从他每一个毛孔，从他可耻的、恶心的、淫荡的穴口。  
“让我自己待着……”他一遍遍地重复，“我难受，让我自己待着……”  
Mark咬了咬牙，尝试不着痕迹地慢慢释放自己的信息素，好让他舒服点，或者卸掉他的警戒与防备，允许Mark从衣橱里把他抱出来。  
但Eduardo察觉到了。  
他绝望地发现那些汁水更多地从身体的入口泌出。  
“我不想要你……No……不要逼我……求你了，把抑制剂给我……”  
“那你为什么来我这里？”Mark额上满是汗，太阳穴隐隐爆出青筋。

Eduardo此刻完全糊住的脑子没法思考这个问题。  
对啊，他为什么要自取其辱地答应Mark的邀请？  
他为什么要来Mark这里？  
他跟Mark不是决裂了吗？  
他都已经决定解除标记了。  
为什么？  
为什么？  
为什么？  
……

“Look at me，Wardo.”Mark捧住他的脸，“Look at me.”  
Eduardo棕色的眼睛无法聚焦，湿漉漉的脸庞让他尤其可怜。  
“你为什么在这里，记得吗？”Mark问他，尽量让自己的语气温柔。

“我……”Eduardo在Mark的信息素中颤抖不已，他不安地夹紧自己的双腿，手撮着穿在自己身上的Mark的那件帽衫。  
“想想，Wardo。”Mark轻声说。  
他的身体也处于高热的状态，汗水糊住了他蓝色的眼睛。  
“我想解除标记……”Eduardo低声说。  
“Yes，”Mark说，“然后呢？”  
“我……我不能用抑制剂……”Eduardo又说，“医生说，再用抑制剂，我就没法接受手术了……”  
“很好，是的，没错。”Mark继续引导他。  
“所以我来找你……”  
“就是这样。”Mark轻轻在他额头上亲吻了一下，当作奖励，又吻掉他眼角生理性的泪水。

“你要接受手术的对不对？”  
“你想要解除我的标记对不对？”  
“让我帮你，Wardo。”

Mark不知道自己是怎么做到如此平静地对自己的omega说出这种话的。  
Alpha一旦标记了omega，占有欲绝对不允许omega离开自己。  
但他确实说了，而且毫不犹豫地，用自己从来没有过的温柔的声音说出来了。

“You need me，”他说，“and I’m here for you，Wardo.”

【5】  
Eduardo怔怔看着他。  
半晌，他仰起潮红汗湿的脸，犹豫又胆怯地冲着Mark点点头。  
Mark松了一口气，他伸手小心翼翼地要把他从那个宽大的衣橱里抱了出来。  
“来，”他碰到Eduardo僵直的身体，小声哄他，“别怕。”  
Eduardo比Mark记忆中要瘦很多。  
诉讼和学业，还有滥用的抑制剂，所有一切都在蚕食他的身体健康，并把一切直观地表现在体重上。

Eduardo看得出难受极了，他一只手环着Mark的颈脖，头也靠在他身上，急促地呼出的热气撒在Mark的肩窝。  
光裸的腿垂着，足趾紧张地勾起来。  
Mark像抱着一团火，他把Eduardo轻轻放在床上，然后俯身覆在他身上。  
穿着帽衫的Eduardo像个大学新生，没有发胶固定的棕发柔软又凌乱。  
他躺在床上，在Mark灼热的视线下再次羞耻地想要蜷起身体。

Mark从来没见过这样的Eduardo，在过去任何一次情热期都没有。  
因为Eduardo并不是那种因为性征而自卑的omega。  
他不公开性征只是因为想要更公平的看法，而不仅仅是让那些传统的、骄傲自大的alpha只把目光放在他的脸蛋和屁股上。  
他做得很成功，一个暑假三十万回报的石油期货，哈佛投资协会的主席，极优秀的哈佛毕业生。  
正因如此，所以Eduardo和Mark亲密无间的时候，他在情热期时从来都是热情、坦诚且忠于欲望的，从不曾以自己对Mark的渴望为耻。  
他全心全意地爱着Mark，专注地享受和Mark每一次的性爱，毫无芥蒂地袒露自己漂亮的、柔韧的身体，他的热情一如南美的阳光和海岸。  
Eduardo对自己的心与爱情都无比忠诚，所以以为Mark对他也一样忠诚。

而现在不是了。  
他们之间可能还有爱——谁知道呢，或者只是Mark单方面的。  
但他们之间确确实实没有任何信任了。

Mark毁了一切，用一份合同，一个0.03%的单薄的数字。  
所以Eduardo也不再对他坦诚了。  
如果说对于那份合同，还有那通“I need my CFO”的电话Mark会感到刀割一样的后悔的话，那绝不是在Eduardo砸他电脑的时候，也不是在麻烦得要死的质证的时候，更不是赔出六亿美金和5%股份的时候。  
而是现在这一刻。

正如诉讼时那样，Eduardo把Prada当成铠甲，拼命让自己看上去无懈可击。  
现在他没有了铠甲，却依然本能地想卷缩起来，不想再受到任何来自Mark的伤害。  
就是这一刻。  
Mark后悔了。  
真真切切的，痛苦的后悔。

“别怕，”他像一头狮子对待一朵玫瑰花一样，收起利爪，小心地亲吻他的爱人，不断重复着，“我不会伤害你，别怕。”  
Mark的手探进Eduardo的帽衫里，爱抚他汗津津的身体，从胸膛到腰肢。  
在他的爱抚中，Eduardo终于慢慢打开了身体。

“要脱掉衣服吗？”Mark问他。  
Eduardo想了想，委屈地摇摇头，他不想在Mark面前完全赤裸。  
“那就穿着。”Mark亲吻了一下他。  
尽管很想剥开那件碍事的旧帽衫，和Eduardo完全紧贴在一起，但他还是尊重了Eduardo的想法。  
Mark撩开帽衫的下摆，亲吻Eduardo的小腹，然后是他完全勃起的性器，手也不断抚摸Eduardo紧绷的大腿。  
Eduardo咬着帽衫的帽绳，嘴里溢出含糊的呻吟。  
Mark掰开他无力的双腿，亲吻他软泞的入口。  
那里比他的身体还热，甜腻的水不断涌出，Mark的舌头安抚地舔弄过那个已经被手指开拓得柔软的肉穴。  
灵活的舌头挤进穴口，不断小幅度地戳刺着Eduardo的甬道入口处。  
汁水被挤出，沿着Mark的下颚淌下。  
他也咽下去一些，液体像最霸道的催情药，让Mark头晕目眩。  
但Mark不想立刻就操透Eduardo，只想让他更舒服一些，用欲望卸下他的防备。  
他想要感觉到Eduardo对他的渴望，而不是那些掺合了金钱、股份的利益和针锋相对的排斥。

口交时舌头的那种滑腻的感觉，确实让Eduardo小声地啜泣起来，强迫他忠诚地表达欲望。  
“我要你，Mark……”他不安地扭动着身体，企图脱出Mark灼热的手的控制。那双拿击剑的手，那双操纵一整个初成帝国的手，现在正紧紧握着他的腿，几乎要在他的肌肤上烫出烙印。  
“不要舔，”他的声音又哑又糯，还带着哭腔，“就只是你，想要你……”

“如你所愿。”Mark说。  
他的眼眸变得很深很深，附身亲吻Eduardo咬得红肿唇，“你想要的我都想给你，Wardo。”  
他覆在Eduardo身上，抬高他的双腿，将早就硬得发痛的肿胀的欲望顶住Eduardo的身体入口。  
贪婪的小嘴一直嘬着Mark的性器的顶端。  
“进来，嗯，Mark、Mark……”Eduardo一直不安分地在动。  
他汗湿的身体像滑溜溜的鱼，Mark费了点力气才按住他，然后慢慢地把自己推进Eduardo。

因为欲望而空虚的身体终于被完全填满，Eduardo的腿盘到Mark的腰上，他发出一声哽咽的呻吟。  
几乎在他填满的的那一刻，Eduardo就射了。  
白色的精液落在他的下腹，他整个人都因为快感而战栗，足趾紧紧蜷缩起，高潮中抽搐的甬道疯狂吮吸挤压着Mark的阴茎，让他头皮一阵阵发麻。  
他摁住Eduardo，开始抽送。  
Mark用力顶弄身下这具刚刚高潮的躯体，快速地抽出然后狠狠地撞进去，坚硬的阴茎捣弄着嫩肉，挤出丰沛的水，沾湿了身下凌乱的床单。  
Mark每次的冲撞都会让Eduardo发出可怜的破碎的呻吟。  
但他没有表示拒绝，而只是用力抱紧压在他身上的Mark，随着Mark的抽送而被不断顶进床褥中。  
Eduardo眼里的泪水不断滑落，没入汗湿的发鬓。

Eduardo身上松垮垮的帽衫在做爱中被掀开，露出一截柔韧的结实的腰。  
Mark于是索性把他的帽衫捋到胸口处，然后一边操他一边咬他的乳头。  
他被Mark操着，一呼一吸间都是Mark信息素的味道，几乎窒息。  
Eduardo咬着帽衫，可是皱巴巴的布料依然挡不住他的呻吟。  
唾液已经把帽衫沾湿，而更多来不及吞咽的唾液从Eduardo的嘴角流下。

【6】  
在Mark凶狠的、占有性的顶撞中，Eduardo身体最深处的一个小口终于也被顶开了。  
他被Mark用阴茎顶到那里的时候整个人几乎被刺激得弹起。  
身体不自觉地用最后的力量在挣扎，哭泣和呻吟也更凶了。  
Mark知道那里是什么，他放慢了速度，让自己的性器轻柔地蹭碰过那里。  
这么几次后，Eduardo的呻吟也随之变得甜蜜动听。

“舒服吗？”Mark问他。  
“嗯……嗯……”早已经神志不清的omega本能地点头。  
Mark尝试着把阴茎顶进去一点点，那里立刻紧紧地咬住Mark，快感顿时强烈得几乎让Mark丧失理智想要直接一举插入Eduardo的生殖腔中。  
但他不确定可不可以这么做，于是只能尽力控制着自己，只顶进去一点点，抽出来，继续轻轻顶进去顶端。  
这把Eduardo折腾坏了。  
没一会儿，被Mark重新操到勃起的阴茎再次射精，在高潮的余韵中，他的哭声混合着呻吟越来越甜，越来越软糯，棕色的大眼睛无法聚焦，涣散地只是不断流泪。

“进去，不要这样……啊……啊……”他浑身痉挛地可怜地哀求着Mark，“求你了，求你了……”  
“我可以吗？”Mark压抑地问。  
他应该明白这句“求你了”不过是omega沉迷欲望时所说出的谎言。  
“可以……唔……Mark、Mark……射在里面……”欲望让Eduardo完全无暇顾及别的了，他已经想不起他和Mark之间的背叛和争执，想不起欺骗，也想不起合同。  
他此刻就只想要他的alpha占有他。

“你会怀孕的。”Mark说。  
“我可以吃药……”Eduardo说，“那个药没关系……嗯……Mark，Mark，快点……”  
Mark沉默了一下，终于挺腰完全插入Eduardo的生殖腔中。  
Eduardo因为撕裂的疼痛和强烈的快感发出一声短促的悲鸣。

他们在一起这么久，Mark从来没有被允许过进入他那里。  
因为做到那里总是很痛，而他们又没有任何计划想要一个宝宝。  
那时是一切都还太早了。  
而现在是一切都已经太迟了。

紧窄的腔道限制了Mark的动作。  
他的抽插慢了下来，却每一下都插得极深极用力，几乎完全贯穿了Eduardo的生殖腔，好像每一下都想让他怀孕一样。  
两人的交合从开始的激烈变成现在的静默。  
Eduardo张着嘴，却连呻吟都叫不出来，无神的大眼睛盈满泪水。  
尽管他没有任何力气挣扎了，但Mark依然摸到他的双手，和他十指紧扣，将他的手紧紧压在两侧。  
“Wardo，Wardo。”  
他一边捣弄着他的生殖腔，一边轻声呼唤他的名字。  
在最后一次挺身中，尽力把自己往里送。

Omega的生殖腔紧紧包裹着Mark的阴茎。  
阴茎上的结因为高潮而张开。  
“啊…………”Eduardo因为剧痛终于破出一声呻吟。  
然后alpha的精液完全灌满了他的生殖腔。  
“我恨你，Mark……”  
他痛得发抖，疼痛让Eduardo从迷失神智的欲望中稍微清醒过来。  
“我恨你……”他哭着说。

Mark也在极端的快感与痛苦中徘徊。  
他亲吻Eduardo在床上好像永远流不尽的眼泪。

“可我爱你，Wardo。”  
Mark低声回答。

【7】  
为了保证受孕，成结的阴茎在射精后无法立刻抽出，会有大概十分钟的时间卡在omega的生殖腔中。  
那势必是一次漫长的疼痛，特别是第一次被插进生殖腔的omega。  
Mark抱着Eduardo，不断地亲吻他因为疼痛而苍白的脸，想要分散Eduardo对疼痛的注意力。  
但是没有任何作用。  
他还在哭，可是没有发出丁点声音，眼泪默默流着，也不知道是痛的还是难过的。  
整场性爱Eduardo就没有停止过哭泣。  
各种意义上的眼泪，有些Mark喜欢，有些Mark不喜欢。  
不喜欢的那些眼泪，像滚烫的水滴在Mark心脏，痛得Mark想要像受伤的狮子一样咆哮。

“你为什么不一开始就解除了标记再跟我打官司？”Mark问。  
Eduardo看了他一眼，他已经从可怕的欲望中得到餍足，因此眼里清明了不少，看Mark的眼神也疏离了不少。  
但是鉴于Mark还在他体内，两个人依然维持着亲密的姿势，Eduardo只能忍耐着。  
“我父亲谴责我，”他沉默了一下，回答，“说omega终究不适合商界，只会感情用事，他说我永远都不如大哥优秀。”

他的声音因为刚才的呻吟而沙哑，但语气很冷也很平静。  
“所以你是为了证明自己。”Mark不知道说什么好。  
他有时候恨透了Eduardo的倔强，同时也非常憎恶Eduardo的父亲。  
Roberto是一个强势的alpha，一个绝对的传统性征主义者，觉得omega永远不及alpha——哪怕Eduardo的母亲也是非常优秀的心理学家。  
Mark在看清这一点后就很讨厌Roberto了。  
他清楚Eduardo有多优秀，而在Mark看来，Eduardo身上僵化的理念全都是受父亲的影响。  
再说了，Eduardo是他的omega，Roberto凭什么支配Eduardo？让他“应该”这样，“应该”那样？  
但过去，Eduardo就总是为了达到父亲的要求而疲于奔命，丝毫不敢放松。  
现在又任性地带着标记跟Mark打官司，就仅仅为了证明Roberto说得不对？

“他没资格这么定义你。”Mark说。  
“你这话说得太容易了，谁不会说？不过是几个单词组成的句子而已。”Eduardo疲惫地说，“我是用行动确实地证明了这一点。”  
“我了解你的能力。”Mark说，“你以为我是为什么要和你合伙的。”  
“Go fuck yourself，Mark Zuckerberg.”Eduardo愤怒地说。  
“你怎么有脸说这种话？是谁把我变成全世界的笑话？至少教科书上以后不会有‘Eduardo Saverin作为omega，导致了这起商业诈骗的发生’这种结论。我带着你的标记，也可以像个alpha一样和你打官司！”  
“你这样的话本身就充满了性征歧视，Wardo。”  
“但这个世界难道不就是这么认为的吗？”Eduardo尖锐地反问。  
“Mark，我是个可笑的失败者，我承认。我不在乎他们怎么讨论我，但我必须让这个操蛋的世界明白，我签下你的那份合同，不是因为你他妈的是我的alpha，而是因为我爱你！我信任你！”

他们的身体以最亲密无间的姿态贴在一起，可他们说的话却比质证时更尖刻现实。  
Mark沉默了很久，最后在他嘴角亲吻了一下。  
等到结消退后，他把自己的性器从Eduardo身体里拔了出来。

Eduardo从床上坐起来，他把身上Mark的帽衫脱掉，扔在床下，完全展露自己匀称修长的身体。  
他大部分时间都是自信的。  
而Mark觉得自己就像那件帽衫。  
他在床上看着Eduardo光裸着身体进入浴室。  
晚上的时候他们依然睡在同一张床上。只是Eduardo睡在床的边缘，背对着Mark，离他很远，安静地睡着。  
快要天亮的时候，Mark被信息素的味道唤醒，Eduardo的第二波情潮来了。

【8】  
Eduardo还在睡梦中，但是情热让他非常不舒服，因此无意识地发出痛苦的梦呓。  
Mark不动声色地散发自己信息素，他的omega于是本能地滚到了他怀里。  
Mark抱着他，爱抚睡梦中的Eduardo，一颗颗解开他的睡衣纽扣，含住他的乳头舔弄。  
没有醒来的omega非常坦诚地用身体蹭着Mark，发出小声的呻吟表达着欲望，他再次沁出一层薄汗的身体在Mark怀里小幅度地扭动着，轻轻哼着可爱的鼻音。  
Mark将手指插入他的后穴，不出所料又已经湿了。  
但是Mark不想立刻插入他，因为这样Eduardo很快就会醒了，而Mark不想面对Eduardo的疏远。  
没睡醒的Eduardo就像刚出生的眼睛都睁不开的小奶猫，不舒服了只会不安地扭动并且想要团成一团。  
Mark按住他的身体，阻止他蜷缩起来，然后把他翻了个身，压住他，将阴茎抵住肉穴，但并不进去，只是将硬挺的柱身来回在臀缝中磨蹭。  
他在Eduardo光洁的后肩上落下一个又一个的亲吻。  
直到把Eduardo爱抚得身下的水流得跟小溪一样多，梦呓中也带上浓重的哭腔后，这才捞起他柔韧瘦削的腰直接插进去。

没操几下，就把Eduardo操醒了。  
刚睡醒又完全沉浸在欲望中的omega当然维持理智，在Mark的顶弄中哼哼唧唧地呻吟，像是抗议又像是撒娇。  
他一声声地叫着Mark，Mark，Mark，Mark……  
就像Mark依然是他全心全意地爱着，值得他完全交付自己的一切的alpha。  
Mark一边操他，一边舔弄Eduardo的腺体——那个散发出对他而言是致命的信息素的地方。  
他标记过这里，Eduardo现在就生理意义上而言，是属于他的。  
Mark轻轻地亲吻那个标记，一遍一遍又一遍。  
两人交合的地方汁水淋漓，一片狼籍，同时心里某个地方也是一片狼籍。

Omega情热期一般是三天，但是或许因为Eduardo长久滥用抑制剂导致信息素紊乱的缘故，这次竟然延长到了五天。  
这是一场性爱盛宴，有时候他们都不需要说话，房间里只剩下肉体碰撞的声音和淫靡的水声，空气中两人的信息素融合在一起，浓烈得窒息。  
不过最后两天里，热潮一天只发作一次。  
但过度的性爱几乎透支Eduardo的体力，他在第三天开始已经累得几乎动不了一根指头，在这种情况下还要被迫发情，然后被Mark操上一次又一次的高潮，接受剧烈的快感，直到耗空他所有的力气和意识才能结束一次热潮。  
这实在很痛苦。

所以后面几天Eduardo没有热潮的大部分时间都在睡觉。  
安安静静的，沉沉地睡着，直到热潮的不适把他弄醒，然后软着身体，哭着让Mark随意操弄。  
Mark会固定在用餐时间把他从被子里挖出来，喂他吃饭和专门给omega在发情期补充水分和营养的东西。  
Eduardo以前身体没那么差，他健康得很，足以应付一次情热期。  
但现在不一样，他虚弱的身体和格外凶猛的情热期让他不得不在进食后额外补充一些营养。  
他以前没吃过这个，尝了一口就觉得难吃，皱巴巴的脸露出想吐的表情。教养让他不会吐出来，但是又难以下咽，委屈巴巴地控诉地看着Mark。好不容易咽下去后说什么都不愿意再吃第二口了。  
Mark跟他说了道理，但是他就是闹脾气。  
暴君CEO只好自己尝了一口，确实难吃得要死，难怪这个娇生惯养的小少爷嫌弃。  
但是Eduardo看上去真的像要累晕了，Mark之后只能自己喝一口，然后嘴对嘴地喂进去，强迫他咽下。  
喂完一袋，Eduardo委屈极了，气得不愿意再理Mark，直到下一次热潮的到来让他控制不住地贴到Mark身上去。  
平心而论，Mark确实很好地尽到了一个alpha的责任，无微不至地照顾着Eduardo，——无论是情欲还是身体方面。


	3. 友情危机

Eduardo在比尔盖茨演讲上跟人搭讪让Mark感到非常不快，不过幸好，他今天约会的人还不算蠢。那个叫Christian的亚裔幽默风趣也见多识广，而他的女伴——Alice，正如Eduardo所说的，很可爱，也很聪明。  
她甚至能跟上Mark的思维，尽管并不是每一句话，但Mark看在她胸比较大且脸蛋很可爱的份上，自己可以不计较这些。  
看吧，Erica说跟他聊天就像上了跑步机，绝对只是因为是她太笨了。波士顿大学的姑娘无论在脑子还是在身材上果然都比不上哈佛的——  
Mark在被推进卫生间并且被解开运动裤的松紧带时兀自刻薄地评判着。

他们是怎么在洗手间搞起来的，Mark已经不太清楚了，他们喝了一些酒，玩了几个游戏，大家在酒精的作用下变得有点亢奋，Christian开始跟Eduardo调情，没过多久，两人一前一后地去了洗手间。  
Alice意有所指地问Mark，想不想也去洗手间洗洗脸，但事实上她的暗示很明显了，于是稀里糊涂地，Mark也被她拽了进来。  
Alice把Mark拖进隔间，然后“砰”地把门关上。Mark被她推得有点犯晕，Alice热情地吻他的嘴，手也探进他的运动裤里。她的手活很棒，Mark很快就硬了起来。  
然后，他听见旁边的隔间传来熟悉的慌张声音。  
“Sh——wait……”Eduardo小声阻止，“有人……”  
“I don’t care……”回答他的是Christian的声音，“我想是我们的朋友……这让你更兴奋了，不是吗，Eddie……”  
“唔……别，别胡说……哦……”  
紧接着，Mark就听见激烈舌吻的渍渍水声以及皮带扣被解开的金属声音，Eduardo似乎终于抽空挤出一句：“Christian……啊……”  
那个亚裔这次没有用语言回应他了，但很快，Mark就听见Eduardo急促的抽气和小声而压抑的呻吟。  
隔壁的动静显然让Alice更加热情兴奋，她紧贴着Mark吻个不停，像想要把他吃掉似的。  
Mark本该被她取悦，可是不知道为什么，他的注意力全部给了一门之隔的Eduardo。  
他隐约听见Eduardo小声地叫着Christian的名字，原本就软糯的声音加入了Mark从来没听过的沙哑和颤音。  
Christian在对Eduardo做什么？  
他跟Alice一样，把Eduardo压在门板前面疯狂亲吻？  
他脱Eduardo的裤子了吗？  
他在用手还是在用嘴？  
他做了什么让Eduardo发出这种自己听都没听过的声音？  
Mark一边不由自主想要听清旁边模糊的声音，一边无法遏制地想象着隔壁正在发生的事情。  
这种注意力的迁移，令Alice卖力的取悦——她在他身上抚摸的手、亲吻的唇，以及她急促的喘息，不但无益于排解Mark的性欲，甚至成了难以忍耐的滋扰，让他胸腔里那股无名火烧得更旺了。  
……

哈佛凌晨1点，路上几乎见不到人了，Eduardo收好手机，对Mark道：“Christian说他会安慰Alice的。”  
“哦。”Mark冷淡地回应。  
“Mark！”Eduardo有点生气了，他拔高声音，“你到底什么毛病，为什么在那种时候推开一个姑娘？”  
“她技术太差了。”Mark回答。  
“那你也不能这么做，Mark。”Eduardo非常严肃地说，“她如果说出去，你接下来在哈佛就别想再约上一个女孩子了。”  
“哦，说得好像我在乎似的。”Mark显得一点反省的意思都没有。  
“等等，你不会像对Erica那样，准备在博客上骂Alice吧？”Eduardo紧张地问，“不可以，Mark，听着，你这次绝对不能这么做了，别忘记你现在还在留校观察期间！”  
“我知道，Wardo。”Mark不耐烦地回答。  
Eduardo把手放在嘴边哈了哈气，小声嘟囔：“我明天跟Christian打听一下Alice喜欢什么，我得给她买点礼物赔罪……丝巾或者口红、香水什么的……女孩子都喜欢的吧……”  
Mark转头看向他，Eduardo注意到Mark的视线，愣愣地问，“怎么了？”

大概因为刚刚进行了一场边缘性行为，因此Eduardo那双棕色的眼睛湿漉漉的，眼角有点泛红，让Mark想起迪士尼动画片里的那头小鹿。  
他的脸颊也有些红晕，或许是冻的，或许跟刚刚洗手间里那些说不清道不明的事情有关。  
还有嘴唇，在他说话的时候一张一合，Mark才注意到他的唇瓣很饱满，看上去也异常柔软。  
似乎很适合接吻——一个想法忽然从Mark脑海里冒出来。

“怎么了？”Eduardo看他用那双没有任何波动的钴蓝色的眼眸看着自己，好奇地问。  
“刚刚你这么舒服吗？”Mark盯着他的唇，直白地问。  
“什么……？！”Eduardo吓了一跳，“你听见了？！”  
Mark点点头，他表现得一点都不尴尬。  
“Jesus！”红晕以肉眼可见的速度快速蔓延上Eduardo的脸和耳朵，“我……我以为声音够小了……”  
好极了，现在他一点都不冷了，耳朵跟脸庞都火辣辣的。  
“是很小，但我听见了。”Mark平板地指出，“这没什么可羞耻的，Wardo。”  
“Jesus……”Eduardo又道，他捂住脸，觉得自己脸都丢光了。  
爽的时候满脑子亢奋，什么都管不上，冷风一吹，清醒了才知道害羞。

“拜托，Mark，忘记今晚好吗？”Eduardo搓了搓滚烫的脸，“我想我一定是因为喝醉而得意忘形了，我平时不会跟别人这样就……”  
天啊，艾略特还有多远，这路也太长了吧，下一个分岔路口他就以去便利店为由，跟Mark分开好了。并且几乎立刻地，Eduardo做下决定，这周他绝不会踏入柯克兰一步，哪怕Dustin打电话来哭诉他们都要饿死了。  
上帝啊，他今晚真是疯了，才会跟自己最好的朋友一起和别人约会，还要到洗手间打了一炮。

“所以，”Mark顿了顿，忽然问，“有这么舒服吗？”  
“什么？”Eduardo红着脸抬头。  
“我说，跟男人，有这么舒服吗？”Mark盯着他问，“你的声音听上去很舒服的样子。”  
“……”  
“Wardo？”Mark没有得到回答，不耐烦地重复了一遍，“所以你发出那样的声音，是因为那个亚裔把你弄得很舒服？”  
“……”  
“我意思是说，”Mark一点都不觉得提的问题有多冒犯自己脸皮薄的好朋友，“我也跟女孩子做过，但是我在做爱的时候不会发出这种声音。当然，她们也不会让我感觉好到发出那种声音。她们自己倒是会叫床，但是跟你的声音又不完全一样，我觉得你的声音比跟我上过床的女孩子都好听，所以撇开你本身声音很好听的因素，我想，是因为刚刚你很舒服。”  
“Mark！”Eduardo目瞪口呆地听完了他的长篇大论，气得拔高声音，又迅速弱下去，“闭嘴，好么，拜托了……”  
始作俑者无所谓地耸了耸肩，“跟男性做爱，感觉这么好？”  
“是是是，”Eduardo红着脸敷衍，“毕竟……他还不错。”  
语毕，他捂着嘴佯装咳嗽了一声。  
“我只是好奇。”Mark的脸色冷下来，“我没试过跟男性。”  
“真那么好奇的话，你自己找个人试试就知道了……”Eduardo羞恼地道。  
他的脸已经红得像煮熟的虾子，但没一会儿，还是小声叮嘱：“如果你真的想去试的话……记得戴安全套……”  
话刚出口，Eduardo又觉得自己这么说太不负责任了，只好又对Mark说，“我是开玩笑的，你还是别找什么男的，毕竟你是异性恋……”  
“我不找别人。”Mark回答。  
“嗯。”Eduardo松了一口气，呵出的雾气在冬夜很快就散去了，他小声而羞赧地跟Mark解释，“其实这事，我跟男生做，就跟你和姑娘做没什么不同，就是看对方的技巧而已……不，我也不是说你技术不好，就是每个人都有不同的癖好，你跟姑娘们上床时或许没到那么合拍的地步而已。”  
“所以那个亚裔，技术很好？”Mark立刻补充了一句，“或者说你跟他在那种事情上很合拍？”  
“……嗯，”Eduardo低下头，很含蓄地回答，“也……算是吧。”  
谢天谢地，得到了答案的Mark终于没有再提出什么让他难堪的问题了。  
两人并肩走了一段，在下一个路口，Eduardo准备跟Mark告别，结束这尴尬的一晚。  
但还没开口，Mark就截住了他，“Wardo.”  
“嗯？”Eduardo总算愿意抬头看他了，“怎么了？”  
“我想试试。”Mark说完，补充，“跟你。”

“？？？？？”  
Eduardo觉得自己一定是听错了，他瞪着Mark，那双鹿眼充满了不敢置信的震惊，“你在开什么玩笑？”  
Mark看着他，“我很好奇，所以我想试试。”  
“你找别人！”Eduardo忽然有点恼火。  
“我对别人没兴趣。”Mark回答。  
“Mark，你能不能有点常识？”Eduardo比划着，试图让他理解这个要求是多么的不合常理，“我跟你是朋友！最好的朋友！”  
“是的，你是我的朋友。”Mark承认，迅速反问，“但这有什么问题？你作为gay，还在我床上睡了几个月了。这证明我们之间关系比一般朋友要亲密，至少比你跟那个亚裔。所以今天第一次见面的那个亚裔跟你调情并提出性暗示的时候，你一脸害羞但爽快地答应并迫不及待地跑到洗手间。而我提出来的时候就一脸嫌弃？唯一的理由只是你并不乐意而已。”  
“什么？”Eduardo愣了愣，看到Mark不霁的脸色，下意识就回答，“我不是不乐意啊。”  
“那就是乐意了。”Mark说。  
“不不不，”Eduardo伤脑筋地看着他，“我意思是，你是异性恋，同性之间过于亲密的接触会让你反感的，我不太希望这影响到我们之间的关系。”  
“我不觉得会。”Mark回答。  
“好好好，”Eduardo没辙，他踌躇了一会儿，还是妥协了——像以前每一次那样毫无原则地弃械投降，“先回去再说吧？”

“今天H33没人？”Eduardo刚打开门，心里就咯噔了一下。  
他还想着H33有人在，顺理成章就把Mark今晚突发的好奇心搁置，用不了一个晚上，Mark的注意力就会被转移，再也想不起这件事了——归根到底，也不过是Mark和Alice不顺利的洗手间性行为所导致的男性在自尊心上的较劲而已。  
直男就是麻烦，Eduardo嘀咕。

“Dustin明天有小考，那家伙今晚通宵在图书馆，”Mark看了他一眼，“Chris约会去了——跟你一样总喜欢到处搭讪。”  
“Mark！”Eduardo抗议他明显的讽刺。  
“Billy最近在排戏，说要进入什么角色，跑去感受生活了。”Mark打开自己房间的灯。  
“哦……”Eduardo把围巾摘下，连同大衣一起挂起来，一回头，Mark已经坐在床上等着他了。  
“我们开始吧，Wardo。”他直白地要求。  
Eduardo瞪着他，那家伙不要脸的已经勃起了，即使穿着宽大的运动裤，依然能看出阴茎勃起的形状。  
他刚刚就是这么硬着回来的吗？Eduardo疑惑。  
看来Alice并没有帮Mark弄出来就被这混球推开了，想来，这一路上Mark像炮仗一样一点就炸，大概就是因为欲望得不到满足。  
Eduardo低下头，小心翼翼地伸出手，隔着运动裤揉了揉Mark的性器。  
那玩意儿显然尺寸超出了Eduardo的想象，在运动裤和内裤里顶起一大团。  
这认知让Eduardo感到手腕发软。

“你太敷衍了吧？”Mark很快就表达不满，“你跟那个亚裔做了什么？他就只是隔着裤子摸你吗？他脱你裤子了吗？”  
“闭嘴，Mark！”Eduardo恼怒地道，“这跟你无关！”  
他明白Mark想要同等的对待，这让Eduardo感到非常委屈——凭什么呀，这混蛋又不喜欢自己，也不是想要跟他做爱，仅仅只是因为新鲜而想试试男孩子之间的性行为，便要求Eduardo付出对待约会对象的热情。  
“我先说好了，觉得恶心可别怪我。”Eduardo嘟囔。  
说着，他别过脸，胡乱地把手伸进Mark的裤裆里，直接握住那根勃起的大东西。  
性器沉甸甸的一根，滚烫潮湿，压在自己的手心里，Eduardo觉得自己要握不住了。可是他也很清楚Mark是不会半途而废的，如果他说想要试试，那么一定得做完，Eduardo才能解脱。  
好吧，青春期的男孩子们不都有过互相抚慰的经历吗？Eduardo安慰自己，朋友之间多少也有过那么一次两次，对吧？  
反正很快这家伙就会受不了了，像推开那个可怜的姑娘一样推开我，他绝不会坚持到最后的——Eduardo安慰自己，但同时又觉得自己无比可笑可怜。  
巴西青年强迫自己努力握着Mark的阴茎给他手淫，然后感觉那肉棍在自己手里越胀越大，龟头沁出黏糊糊的液体，让他手心很快变得湿哒哒了。

“只是用手吗？”Mark又问。他的声音比刚刚低沉了一些，语速也变慢了，“你跟他。”  
“嗯……”Eduardo几不可见地点头。  
“说谎。”Mark戳穿他，“我听见你说让他吐出来——他用嘴了，对不对，Wardo？”  
Mark不想承认自己对刚刚说出来的话感到气闷。  
特别是Eduardo握着他的阴茎，脸红得滚烫，眼睛带着羞愤的水汽的模样便很让Mark烦躁。  
更让他生气的是，Eduardo对待他一点都不认真，帮他手淫心不在焉，潦草敷衍，要力气没力气，要技巧没技巧。  
Eduardo跟那个亚裔在洗手间的时候可不是这样像一根木头似的。Mark敢担保，他抚摸那个亚裔的阴茎的时候一定极热情，极有技巧，极鲜活可爱。  
他肯定亲吻那个亚裔了，笑嘻嘻地扭动着身体，像滑不溜秋的鱼儿或撒娇的猫咪，那个亚裔想必花了点力气才按住他。

“对对对，”此时此刻的Eduardo已经处于一种破罐破摔的状态了，“我们用嘴了。”  
他抬头看向自己这个混蛋朋友，用力报复性地握了握他的阴茎：“怎么，你难道还想试试？”  
“对。”Mark快速回答，“哦，Wardo，你把我弄痛了。”  
“活该！”Eduardo气不打一处来，但还是不忍心把他弄痛，遂松了手，“那些姑娘们没给你做过这个？”  
“以前的，没有。”Mark回答，“今天这个做了，但是她咬到我了。”  
“哦，所以这才是你推开她的原因？”Eduardo问。  
“Yep.”Mark点头。  
“God……”看着这混蛋一脸的嫌弃，Eduardo这回真的忍不住笑起来了，“你真是太可怜了，Mark。”  
“好吧，就一回。”他抽回手，然后把Mark往床上一推，撑在Mark上方，“如果你觉得恶心，就推开我好了。”  
“哦。”Mark回答。  
Eduardo无奈地摇了摇头，他卷起Mark的T恤，伏在他身上，轻轻亲吻他的小腹。

哦，这家伙还有一层薄薄的腹肌，这大概得益于他每周三次的击剑训练以及为了击剑而做的其他类型的耐力运动。Eduardo漫无边际地想着，好分散自己的注意力。  
他把Mark的运动裤和平角内裤往下扯，刚刚在他手心里变大的阴茎就弹了出来，紫红色的一根尺寸可观，并且剑拔弩张地竖得老高，那嚣张的姿态就像它的主人一样，极傲慢。  
伞状的龟头顶端已经濡湿了，黏腻的液体让它泛着水光。那肉冠近在咫尺，Eduardo低下头就能亲吻到它，甚至已经能闻到男性下体那种腥膻的味道。  
Eduardo听见自己的心跳——那简直就像有人在他胸膛里打鼓一样，他不太确定这样做对不对或者会产生什么后果，一开始他就应该义正辞严地拒绝Mark，但拒绝大概是Eduardo自从认识Mark以来唯一做不到的事情了。  
而既然已经到了这地步，似乎拒绝也显得很矫情，Eduardo把心一横，他低下头，轻轻亲吻了一下Mark的龟头。  
Mark一瞬不瞬地盯着他，Eduardo跪伏在他身上，适合接吻的柔软的唇膜拜般亲吻着他的性器。  
从生理上而言，这没有产生什么快感，但那种刺激和满足却让Mark头皮发麻、小腹收紧。  
Eduardo亲吻着他的龟头和用舌头舔他的肉柱，随后张嘴把Mark的阴茎纳入口中。  
Mark立刻感觉到自己进入了一处湿热柔软的天堂，真实的快感从小腹直蹿到脑门，他用力吸了一口气，才抑制住自己缓缓放松。

口里那根东西实在太大了，Eduardo被噎得嘴里满满当当的，男性性器的腥膻味道让他窒息。  
Eduardo小心翼翼地用舌头舔着可以照顾到的地方，Mark阴茎直戳到他柔软的喉咙，咸涩的味道不太好，但他还是尽力遏制住想要呕吐的感觉。  
Eduardo其实并不擅长做这个，他动作很生涩，却很仔细温柔，而Mark也是第一次被这么细致地照顾到。  
跟Eduardo比起来，Mark觉得今天Alice的那次压根就不能算是口交。  
快感让Mark有点犯晕，他不由自主想追逐快感，因为Eduardo根本没有完全吃进他的阴茎，因此Mark挺了挺腰，让自己本能地进入更深的地方。  
Eduardo被他顶得差点窒息，那混蛋的性器都要戳进他喉咙里去了，一下子生理性的眼泪就涌出来了。  
他想要吐出Mark的阴茎骂这个混蛋没有一丁点的礼貌与节制，却被Mark察觉到了他的意图——或者说Mark压根就不想出来。  
这混蛋按住Eduardo的脑袋，阻止了他的离开，随后自顾自地挺胯把阴茎外他嘴里塞。  
Eduardo气得要命，又没法反抗，Mark真的是个粗鲁的情人——哦，不，他还不是自己的情人，他不过就是因为好奇诱哄了Eduardo给他服务罢了。  
想到这里，Eduardo简直委屈得不行。  
但他能怎么办，也只能尽量放松口腔，让嘴里这根肉棒进出得更顺利，并且收好牙齿，别弄痛了Mark的大家伙。  
他没法闭嘴，唾液都被Mark插出来了，全流到Mark的阴茎上，把肉棒都泡得油光水亮的。

“Wardo，我……”Mark急促地喘息着对他道，“我要射了。”  
Eduardo晕乎乎地听到，还没来得及把他的阴茎吐出来，Mark直接在他喉咙里就把积攒多日的浓稠精液全部酣畅淋漓地爆发出来。  
Eduardo被他射了满嘴，那些浆液让他反射性地吞咽，竟大半都被他咽进肚子里了。

“你这个混蛋！”Eduardo在Mark放开他后立刻骂他。  
可他嘴角沾着精液，柔软的唇红肿着，眼里都是泪水，实在是没有多少威胁。  
“混蛋！”他被呛得直咳嗽，从床边抽了纸巾擦嘴，哑着声音道，“Mark你真是太过分了！你怎么可以直接就射在我嘴里？你知道那玩意很难吃吗？我从来都没有吞过那玩意！”  
Mark本来真在高潮中喘息着，闻言一把拉住Eduardo的手臂，把他往自己身边一扯。  
Eduardo猝不及防便被他拉到床上，Mark迅速翻身压到他身上，手准确而迅速地在他双腿间一握，“Wardo，你硬了。”  
他说这个的语气就像说“现在凌晨一点了”那样客观冷静，如果忽略他的手正摸在人家西装裤裆外。  
“我当然会硬啊……我毕竟……”Eduardo看着他，说了一半的话消失在Mark的钴蓝色眼眸里。  
“所以现在轮到我了。”Mark用打惯了键盘的灵活手指迅速解Eduardo的皮带，然后潜进去直接握住他的阴茎一顿乱揉。  
“等等等等——？？”Eduardo想要隔开他的手，Mark恶意地用力握了一把他的性器，Eduardo痛得眼泪都快落下来了，“混蛋！你做什么？！”  
“痛死我了……我刚刚也没有这样掐你的，我都是让你舒舒服服的……”他委屈得不行，小声嘟囔，“你这样哪里是互助……我不要你帮我了，我要回艾略特……”  
听到“互助”这个词，Mark挑眉抬眼看了看他，轻轻哼了哼，淡淡说了句“闭嘴”，就开始专心给他手淫。  
Mark虽然粗鲁，也一点都不温柔，可他手上因为击剑而长的茧子，以及灵活的动作，倒也渐渐给Eduardo带来了很不错的快感体验。

Mark的目光在他的脸上逡巡，目光从他轻颤的睫毛到泛红的鼻尖，最后停留在他咬着的唇那里。  
然后，Mark停下手上的动作。  
Eduardo喘了口气，他刚刚快要高潮了，Mark却停下动作，于是下意识困惑地看向身上的好朋友。  
Mark抬起他一条腿脱他的裤子。  
“Mark？”Eduardo还硬着，却吓了一跳。  
“我们做下去吧，Wardo。”Mark看着他，这么下了决定。  
“可是……”Eduardo完全懵了，他视线游移着，看到Mark的胯下，刚刚在自己嘴里释放了的东西，已经再次硬起来了。  
哦，天啊，这家伙多久没跟姑娘交往过了，精力这么旺盛？  
“我想跟你做，Wardo。”Mark重复了一遍。  
行吧，配合着那根勃起了的大家伙，这话倒是很有理有据，Eduardo心想。

理智告诉他应该拒绝，可是Eduardo向来都是享乐主义者，而眼前又是他最好的朋友。  
好吧，他承认他对Mark是有那么一点其他的想法，毕竟Mark聪明又刻薄，尽管平时很冷淡，但总会用一个接着一个奇异的想法点燃Eduardo的思维。  
还有他尖锐的脸部轮廓，像削尖的铅笔一样的颧骨，像深海一样的眼睛，还有那一头乱糟糟的卷发。  
谁会不喜欢这么特立独行又聪明英俊的男孩子呢？Eduardo简直爱死Mark的幽默了好吗？  
可惜Mark是异性恋，而且他的女生缘不算差，哪怕他嘴巴毒辣。  
Eduardo有一个宗旨，那就是绝对不撩直男——他跟Chris一样，人缘很好又很受欢迎，何必让自己自讨苦吃？  
因此认识Mark的头一个月，Eduardo就对Mark没有任何想法了，特别是他跟Erica交往后，Eduardo把他们之间的关系定义得很清楚——朋友，他们是最好的朋友，并且相信Mark也是这么认为的。  
可是现在Mark却因为好奇提出要跟Eduardo做到最后，过往被隐藏被掐死的那点小心思又可耻而卑微地活络起来了。

“行吗，Wardo？”Mark又问了他一次。  
“为……为什么……”Eduardo看着他，结结巴巴道，“我，我不知道……”  
心里的私欲怂恿他接受Mark的提议，可是理智犹存，在最后一刻阻止了他想要同意的冲动。  
Mark没有回答，直接低头吻住了Eduardo。  
“Mar……k……”他的吻谋杀了Eduardo所有的理智，Eduardo彻底屈服了。  
就一次，一次也不赖，可怜的巴西青年想着，他的理智在好友粗暴的、充满控制欲的吻中投降。

有了Eduardo沉默的允许，Mark非常顺利地把Eduardo的身体从他昂贵的衬衫和西装裤里剥了出来。  
他胡乱而热情地亲吻啃咬着Eduardo的嘴唇，听见Eduardo小声地叫着他的名字。  
“Mark、Mark……别，Mark……”他对Mark的热情有点吃不消和不习惯。  
毕竟在一个小时前，Mark还是自己最好的朋友——这家伙对此难道没有任何心理负担吗？Eduardo模模糊糊地想着。  
他的躲避让Mark非常不满，在整个过程中，迄今为止，Eduardo都没有完全投入到这场性爱中——他就这么糟糕？Mark恼怒地想。  
Mark掐住Eduardo的下颚，以免自己的吻没有落在他想落的地方。  
Eduardo这才顺从地接受了他的吻。  
等Mark把那柔软的唇蹂躏得微肿之后，他才心满意足地继续探索Eduardo的身体。

“男人的乳头都这么敏感吗？”Mark摸着Eduardo胸膛上红肿的那两点问。  
他刚刚在那里花了相当长的时间探索，因为他发现，那里就像一个开关，只要稍加玩弄，他最好的朋友就会发出刚刚在洗手间里发出的那种可爱而柔软的声音，甚至因为羞耻而在他身下企图把赤裸的优美身体蜷缩起来好躲避Mark的骚扰——当然，这一点Mark是不会允许的。  
“没有……”Eduardo小声说，“不要玩了，Mark……”  
“这难道不是前戏吗？”Mark问，“难道同性之间不这么做？我以为这是所有性爱中最亲密的一部分内容。”  
“你不觉得，”Eduardo小声问，“不觉得很恶心吗……”  
“所以你觉得很恶心？跟我？”Mark脸色冷了下来。  
“不，不……我意思是，”Eduardo解释，“毕竟你没有跟男性做过……”  
“不会。”Mark脸色缓和下来，“你这么好看，怎么会？”  
“哦……”Eduardo低下头，这答案不坏，但却因此感到有点失望，但失望些什么，他自己也说不清。  
Mark没给他胡思乱想的时间，他的手探入Eduardo的双腿间，“你们会进行插入行为吗？”  
“有时？”Eduardo不太确定地说。  
“我可以吗？”Mark问，他的手指意有所图地在Eduardo身体的入口来回抚摸，仿佛只要得到他的允许，就要探入。

“等等，”Eduardo从刚刚被Mark扔到旁边的西装裤里摸出一个小东西，“要用……润滑液。”  
Mark从他手上接过那管小东西，心里的不快又像雨季的天空一样，“所以你打算今天跟他开房？”  
“这不是被你打断了吗？”Eduardo小声抱怨。  
“呵。”Mark冷笑一声。  
他看了看那管小东西，然后拧开，在手上挤了一指节的，一股淡淡的香味弥漫出来。  
“你喜欢薰衣草味的？”Mark问。  
“这不是薰衣草……”Eduardo小声回答，“是马鞭草……”  
Mark看了看Eduardo，分开他的腿，把膏体用一节手指送进他身体里。  
这还是他第一次接触性爱对象的这个地方。肉穴像一张调皮的小口，本来是紧紧闭合着，当他的手指伸进去后，立刻就被咬住了。  
Eduardo的身体里很温暖，Mark用手指按了按甬道的肉壁，软肉立刻又缠上来，热情地包裹吮吸着他。

Mark又增加了一根手指，捂化了的润滑膏变成粘稠的液体，在Mark抽送时被带出来。  
他的手指变得湿漉漉的，而Eduardo的身体里也很快湿漉漉的了。  
Eduardo的呼吸变得很急促，他平时已经很软糯了，现在简直就像融化在Mark身下的奶油蛋糕一样。  
无人照顾的阴茎硬着，前端滴出的液体落在他结实的小腹上。  
这还是Mark第一次如此近距离地接触到另一个男性的性器，但它并不让人生厌，反倒因为它诚实的表现，让Mark奇异地对Eduardo的性器产生了一种怜爱。  
Mark抽出手指，然后将龟头顶在Eduardo肉穴的入口。前戏和放松做了这么久，终于可以插进去充分侵犯自己的好朋友，这让Mark十分亢奋。然而那个小小的嘴实在太湿滑了，他好几次都打了滑。  
圆润坚硬的龟头不断磨蹭着那个已经开拓得湿软的入口，却总不得其门而入。  
这无疑显得他很笨拙，因此使Mark开始气恼起来。  
最终，他握着自己的阴茎，对准那里，用力地狠狠一顶，终于让自己的大家伙一口气冲进了Eduardo的身体。

“Mark——！”Eduardo被顶得一口气梗在自己的喉咙里，Mark看到他眼角含着的泪水一下子滚了下来。  
Eduardo急促地喘息，握着Mark的手臂。  
“好大……等等……”Eduardo制止他的动作，“你，你太大了，啊，让我……让我适应一下……别一上来就动，Mark……”  
这家伙的阴茎太大了，把他填得没有一点空隙，剑拔弩张地撑开自己的甬道，热辣辣地伫在里面。  
Mark也被他身体里紧致湿热的快感冲得脑袋有一瞬间的空白，他同样也在急促地喘息，好一会儿才回过神。  
“好了吗？”Mark问。  
“等……等等，别急……”Eduardo带着哭腔道，“让我再放松一下……”  
可是Mark感到他的甬道分明在急剧排他般挤压自己的阴茎，把Mark夹得快要失去理智。  
于是，他扣住Eduardo的大腿，往上再折了折，不等他的许可就开始挺腰抽送。  
“Mark……Mark……慢点……”Eduardo被他像毛头小子一样鲁莽的冲撞弄得喘不过气。  
Mark在他身体里用力冲刺，把他顶得不断向前，他只能抱住Mark的背，好稳住自己的身体以承受这种冲击。  
“慢点，慢点啊……Mark……”Eduardo不断请求自己的挚友，可是Mark却充耳不闻。

他简直完全入了魔。  
Mark从来不知道做爱能这么酣畅淋漓、这么舒服，他满脑子都是Eduardo带给他的热和湿。  
操，他跟Eduardo一起睡在床上整整一年，居然都没有想过操他？  
他们居然就这样当了一年的朋友，什么都没发生？  
而Eduardo下了他的床，就跑到别的男人的床上，跟他们接吻，跟他们互相爱抚，让他们插进去，让自己的身体变成他们极乐的天堂。  
这个认知让Mark相当阴郁，狰狞的阴茎像打桩一样，惩罚般往里一下一下地捣，把Eduardo柔软的甬道都捣烂了，榨出一波接着一波的水，从他们交合的地方被挤出。  
Eduardo浑身颤抖着抱紧伏在他身上的好朋友，而后者此刻正在用力咬着他的颈脖和锁骨，想必已经留下一个牙印了。  
因为快感太强烈了，Eduardo只能尽力咬着自己的唇，以免自己像个荡妇一样叫得隔壁宿舍都能听见。

Mark听见他只剩下忍耐的呜咽，抬起头，见他咬着唇忍耐得泪眼朦胧。  
“让我听你的声音。”Mark摸了摸他的唇。  
“什么……”Eduardo透过泪光看他，Mark尖锐的脸庞在泪水里变得模糊不清。  
“那个声音，”Mark抚摸他的唇，沙哑着声音，“我想听你在洗手间里发出的那种声音。”  
“不要……”Eduardo下意识地摇头，“我不要，……”  
他实在不想在自己的异性恋朋友面前叫床叫得像Mark过去的任何一任女朋友。  
“你会的……叫出来……”Mark用手指蹂躏着他红肿的唇这么说道，“让我听听。”  
他吻住Eduardo，强迫他进行了一次深吻，舌头紧紧交缠在一起，下身也恢复了野蛮原始的抽插。  
无法吞咽的唾液从Eduardo的嘴角流出，伴随着他一颗接着一颗被操落的眼泪。  
“来，Wardo，叫给我听听。”Mark一边捏着饱受虐待的乳头，一边持续有力地操着他，泛着水光的阴茎抽出来又迅速钉进去，小小的肉花被完全操开，绽放成艳丽的肉红色，张着嘴咬紧Mark的大肉棒饥渴地往里吞吐。  
Eduardo终于溃败，呻吟一声接着一声溢出，Mark如愿以偿，甚至更加满意自己所听到的比在洗手间里听见的更加动听。

他软糯、沙哑，还带着断断续续委屈的哭腔，让Mark浑身的血液像被煮沸了一样翻腾。  
但是Mark的性格里永远没有心满意足这个词，他听着Eduardo的叫声，他的呻吟越是悦耳，越激发他的性欲，越使他感到恼怒和嫉妒。  
“你跟他们在一起的时候也是这么叫的吗？”这些想象促使Mark更用力地干自己的好朋友，“像现在这样？你穿着西装裤，总是挺着浑圆挺翘的屁股，是不是就是引诱男人们把阴茎塞进去把你操出水？”  
Mark现在想起来了，尽管Eduardo以前约会都避开Mark，但他总有那么几次，被Mark一个电话叫过来时脸色不正常地红润着，哦，还有，他的唇有时候也会呈现一种微肿的状态。  
Mark的观察力总是很敏锐，只是他那时候还没有意识到造成这一切的原因。  
而现在想起这些，迟到的不快与恼火加倍地燃烧。  
“为什么总喜欢答应那些男人的搭讪？”Mark质问他，“他们稍稍跟你暗示一句，你就愿意对他们脱下裤子？乞怜他们的肉棒？”

“没有……我没有，啊，Mark——”Eduardo哭着委屈地摇头否定，又因为自己确实在好朋友的阴茎的征服下抑制不住地大声呻吟而感到无比羞愧。  
“以后不许去找他们。”Mark一边喘息着一边命令，“不许再理他们的搭讪，不许跟他们上床，不许对他们哭，不许让他们听见你这么叫。”  
Eduardo根本没听清他在说什么，他完全沦为Mark的性器的俘虏，此刻只能感觉到Mark的阴茎是如何在他身体里进出的。  
“听见没Wardo？”Mark捏着他的大腿根好让自己进得更深，“回答我。”  
“什……什么……呜……”Eduardo下意识问。  
“Wardo，不许跟除了我以外的人做爱。”Mark重复。  
“嗯……嗯……”Eduardo胡乱地点头，此刻无论Mark说什么，他都会答应，也只能哭着答应。  
Mark这才满意地在最后操了他几十下后，把精液直接射在了Eduardo的肠道中。

这是个疯狂而火辣的夜晚，Mark射了一次后仍旧觉得不满足，很快又在爱抚Eduardo的时候硬了起来。  
这次，他把自己的好朋友翻过来，让他跪趴在自己面前，好让他能捏着他肉感的结实的屁股插得更深。  
这种原始的交配姿态让Eduardo像驯服的雌兽一样挨操，同时也让Mark得以尽情地在他身体驰骋征服。  
Eduardo最后无力地趴在床上，唾液和眼泪几乎把Mark的枕头都濡湿了。  
阴茎频繁进出让Eduardo的股间一片泥泞，他的膝盖发软，几乎跪不住，最后是Mark捞着他的腰，使他仍旧维持着抬臀的姿势挨操。  
而在浴室清理Mark射进去的精液的时候，Eduardo又被他“异性恋”的朋友——这一点现在真的存疑了，按在湿漉漉的瓷砖墙上，以清理的名头理直气壮地指奸得双腿发抖。  
Mark一直在他耳边说着令人羞耻的肮脏的话，说他吃了自己那么多精液，是不是该怀孕了，说自己也会把精液射给他，好让他不会饥渴地去找别的男人。  
蓬头哗哗地喷着水，Eduardo听得不真切，只能小声啜泣着求饶。  
Mark最后让他夹紧大腿，在他大腿根又来了一发，滚烫粗壮的阴茎把Eduardo柔嫩的双腿间都磨得火辣辣的，合也合不起来。  
最后，这场性爱由Mark把精液涂满Eduardo那双人人艳羡的大长腿腿间告终。

直到躺回床上，Mark的手仍旧意犹未尽地在他身体上流连忘返，有一下没一下地玩弄他早已饱受摧残的乳头。Mark甚至不允许Eduardo穿上睡衣，让他就这样赤裸着身体蜷缩在自己身边，好方便他抚摸。  
此时已经是凌晨四点多，Eduardo又困又累又委屈。  
这家伙简直就像那些无人问津的不起眼的宅男一样，好不容易得到一次跟学校里最受欢迎的偶像做爱的机会，因而激动且毫无节制地在对方身上发泄着积累多日的旺盛性欲。  
可Mark自己也没断过约会对象啊，干嘛这么折腾他，Eduardo委屈得不得了，原本他只打算跟Mark来一次男生间的互助，谁知道稀里糊涂就被这家伙从里到外都操透了。  
哦，天啊，他想起刚刚自己哭着大声呻吟，崩溃般向Mark求饶，甚至讨操，便觉得羞耻异常。  
他以后怎么跟Mark继续做朋友，难道这家伙完全没有考虑过这个问题吗？  
还是他根本不在意自己这个好朋友？Eduardo难过地想。  
在完全沉入睡梦中前，Eduardo模模糊糊地计划着，下周就是圣诞假期了，他们可以稍微分开一下，或许经过一周的假期，他们可以忘记这个火辣却又暧昧不清、无法定义的夜晚。

 

次日，Mark醒来时已经是中午了。  
Eduardo大概被折腾得狠了，向来作息正常的他仍旧熟睡着，正均匀地，小声地发出柔软的呼吸。  
他温暖的身体紧贴着Mark，赤裸的肌肤散发着性爱的香味，Mark仿佛在他身上闻到自己的气息，就像野兽圈好地盘那样，让人愉悦。  
这感觉很好，令Mark再次心猿意马。  
可是他也明白昨晚实在是纵欲了，因此便克制住自己想要把Eduardo操醒的念头。  
但即使如此，他还是情不自禁地亲吻了一下Eduardo花瓣一样柔软的嘴唇。


	4. 喝醉之后

“What？”  
Eduardo愣住了，他完全听不懂Mark在说什么，因而狐疑地打量他，这人一脸不为所动的坚定，并用戒备的眼神看着自己。  
“你醉了？”Eduardo很快反应过来，忍着笑问Mark。  
Mark不爱外露，什么都收得很深，压抑情绪和异样几乎成了本能。  
想来喝醉了也是潜意识就表现出平静冷漠的模样，好掩饰混乱的思维和停摆的理智，Eduardo也差点被他给骗了。  
“我没醉。”Mark咬字清晰地重申，“就算醉了，我也不会睡你的。”  
“你既然不想跟我睡，我怎么会在这里？”Eduardo玩心大起来，想也不想，张嘴就来，打算逗逗这个一本正经的醉鬼。  
Mark有点懊恼，但思路诡异的清晰，竟还能用一个反问回答Eduardo:“Felix让你上车的吗？”  
“你说你喜欢我，捉着我的手不放呀，不让我离开，还非要我跟你回家。”Eduardo刻意用委屈的声音撒谎，像个小可怜，他自己都有点恶心，“你忘记了吗？”  
说完，他好整以暇地看着Mark脸上露出震惊的表情，这人喝断片还一脸冷静自持，仿佛很清醒的表情真的太有意思了。  
“这不可能。”Mark晃了晃脑袋。  
他觉得头有点晕，床前灯只有浅浅的一团灯光，柔和昏暗，诱发睡意。  
Mark很想上床睡觉，但是他知道床上有人，因此只能站在原地，跟睡意做斗争。  
他不记得有人向他搭讪，他跟Eduardo结婚后，有几个骨肉皮撞过他或Eduardo的枪口。Wardo是绅士，但Mark绝对不是，几次难堪后，消息在圈内传开，也就再没有骨肉皮敢主动了。  
这是硅谷新来的掘金婊子吗？Mark皱眉，但重点是，他居然还把人带回家了，这真是灾难，Wardo知道了会勃然大怒的。  
暴君企图回想自己在Facebook派对上做了什么，以及在Felix车上又做了什么，但他什么都想不起来了。  
采购部订的酒不行，下次让他们不要订那几种酒了，后劲好像有点大。  
不，不能订酒，以后的派对，所有猴子一律只能喝果汁——暴君思路清晰地走神了。

“你真的不想跟我睡觉吗，Zuckerberg先生。”Eduardo坐起来，笑着抬头看向Mark，伸手一颗颗解开自己睡衣的纽扣。  
怎么勾引Mark，Eduardo堪称轻车熟路。  
果然，纽扣解到第三颗，他就看到Mark直勾勾瞪着他，喉结滚动了一下，咽了咽口水，然后坚定拒绝:“不想。”  
他不但拒绝，还伸手推Eduardo，“你下去，这是我跟Wardo的床。”  
Eduardo怎么会被一个醉鬼推动，他那点巴西柔术撂不倒Alex，难道还拿Mark没办法？  
Eduardo拉住Mark的手腕，巧劲一拽就把他拉上了床，利落地翻身跨坐在自己丈夫身上结结实实地压住了他。  
他扯开自己的睡袍腰带，迅速就将Mark的手绑住压到头顶，臀部虚抬，轻轻磨蹭Mark的胯下。  
“你说这是你跟谁的床？”Eduardo轻轻咬着他的耳垂小声问。  
“Wardo。”Mark倒在床上，他现在只要动作大点就头晕，Eduardo这一下够他晕头转向一整分钟的了，但他还是努力维持着面部的平静，“放……放开我。”  
“Wardo是谁？”Eduardo又问。  
“我丈夫。”Mark回答。他强作镇定，但硬挺地顶在Eduardo臀下的阴茎可不是这么说的。  
虽然是自己逗他的，但Eduardo逗着逗着心里又有点不是滋味了。  
他想起两年前那个跟着Mark回家的女孩子。那天Mark也是在黑客之夜喝断片了，完全没察觉那女孩子对他满满的喜欢。  
后来想想，尽管知道Mark压根没有理会她的想法，但Eduardo觉得自己那天晚上应该真的是吃醋了。  
现在Mark喝到断片，连他也没认出来，却还是硬了，Eduardo两年多前的醋现在吃起来了。  
他一边有点儿生气，一边控制不住想要欺负Mark，一边又十分好奇Mark的反应。  
“哦，家里只有你一个，你丈夫在哪里？”Eduardo漫不经心地问，手从Mark的T恤里摸上去，指尖若有似无地点着Mark滚烫的肌肤。  
“他……Wardo在纽约……”Mark此时有点迷乱。  
“既然他不在，”Eduardo诱惑他，“你跟我玩一晚吧，Zuckerberg先生。”  
“没兴趣……”Mark喃喃道，Eduardo嗅到他呼吸时酒精的味道。  
“可你不是说我很漂亮，很性感吗？”Eduardo的手潜入他的平角裤里，握着那根阴茎开始帮他手淫。  
“你是好看，”Mark闭着眼睛快要睡着了，没好气地回答，“但你没他好看……”  
“笨蛋。”Eduardo吻了吻他的嘴角，然后冷不防用力咬了一下那看上去刻薄得很的嘴唇。  
“做什么……”Mark吃了痛，清醒了一些，他看向Eduardo的眼睛重新聚焦，“……滚下去……”  
“你仔细看看，”Eduardo半是嗔怪地道，“我是不是真的没有你的Wardo好看？”  
Mark还真乖乖听话地盯住他打量，可看了一会儿，Eduardo就觉得他走神了，但他的表情一派的严肃认真，好像真在研究一样。  
“说呀。”Eduardo催促。  
“你很像他……”Mark困惑地看着他，然后像复读机一样喃喃自语，“你怎么这么像Wardo？”  
“真的吗？”Eduardo问，“哪里像呀，Zuckerberg先生？”  
“……眼睛，”Mark喃喃自语，“还有嘴……声音也像……不过你看上去比他……比他年轻……Wardo眼角，有笑纹，你没有……”  
Eduardo一听就不高兴了，他不满地哼了哼，但还没来得及说话，Mark又说，“所以你没有他好看，谁都没有Wardo好看……他是我见过的最好看的人……谁都比不上……”  
“真的吗？”Eduardo趴在他身上轻轻亲吻，“Tell me more？”  
“What……”  
“你的Wardo？”Eduardo啄吻他的唇，“什么都好，说点什么告诉我……”  
Mark任他亲着，忘记了躲避，歪着脑袋想了好半天，忽然没头没脑地冒出一句，“我不做男生的Facemash……”  
Eduardo正帮他手淫，一下子没反应过来，好奇道:“什么？”  
“Facemash……”Mark不耐烦地说，“不做男生的……你不知道Facemash是什么？”  
“我当然知道，”Eduardo笑意盈盈地在Mark鼻尖上亲了一下，“毕竟我喜欢你啊，Zuckerberg先生。只是怎么忽然说起那个来了？”  
“因为Wardo会第一，他很好看。”Mark说，“绝对的……我不会让那些gay跟花痴女人……对着Wardo的照片打手枪……”  
“你不知道哈佛论坛……有个叫手枪板块……总有人贴Wardo的照片……恶心，哼，被我黑掉了，不是什么难事。”Mark得意道。  
Eduardo差点没笑出来，“既然你的Wardo这么好看，你为什么还要带我回家？”  
“我没带你回家，”Mark晃了晃脑袋想要在快感和醉意中保持清醒，肯定地道，“是你自己跟过来的……你怎么这么不要脸？”  
“来都来了呀。反正你的Wardo不在家，你就跟我做一次吧。”Eduardo放开他的阴茎，用他那值得投保一个亿美金的臀部磨蹭他一柱擎天的地方，“我什么都不要，Zuckerberg先生，你也不亏嘛。”  
“不……不做。”Mark晕乎乎地摇头，“他会生气的……”  
“你丈夫会生气吗？”Eduardo眨了眨眼。  
“对，Wardo会生气。”Mark认真地告诉他，“下去。”  
“不让他知道就好了呀。”Eduardo继续诱惑。  
“我不会骗他……”Mark还是摇头，“不可以骗Wardo，我答应过了……”  
“那他知道了会怎么样？”Eduardo又问。  
“离婚……他会跟我离婚……”Mark忽然无法自控地难过起来，酒精让他的理智没法像平时那样掩盖他的喜怒哀乐，因而什么都清晰地呈现出来。  
“这不是更好吗？”Eduardo咬耳朵小声开玩笑，“您看，您刚刚也说了，我更年轻呢。Zuckerberg先生，您可以直接射进来呀，我给您生个小宝宝好不好？”  
“不，不一样，”Mark显得更难过了，“我好不容易才把他追回来的……不可以再弄丢他了……再弄丢就找不回来了……我不要你，我要你做什么……我只要他……”  
他诚实起来显得傻乎乎的，像个小老头一样絮絮叨叨，Eduardo心里想要欺负他的恶劣小心思因他含混不清的话而尽数烟消云散。  
Eduardo看了他一会，解开Mark的手，亲了亲他的手腕，“对不起啊，那我们不做了。”  
Mark这才满意地哼了哼，闭上眼睛。他太困了，连续加班一周又狂欢了一个晚上喝了不少酒，想要睡觉还频频被打扰。  
Eduardo关了灯，躺到他旁边，握着他还硬着的阴茎，想要帮他打出来。  
Mark半梦半醒地尤为不悦，打开他的手，烦躁地拒绝:“不要。”  
“可你还硬着啊。”Eduardo小声说，尝试着再次给他手淫，“我帮你弄出来，硬着睡觉也不舒服，对不对？”  
“不，不要你管……”Mark不耐烦地翻了个身背对他，“谁要你帮，你是什么东西……”  
“好好好，我什么东西都不是。”Eduardo也不恼，不再撩他了，在他后脑吻了一下，“晚安，Mark。”

Mark次日醒来时，已经将近中午11点了。  
他并不算太难受，或许是回来后Felix给他吃了药的缘故，没有多少宿醉的头痛，反倒是那种懒惰的感觉让他不太想起床。  
Mark翻了个身，忽然发现身边的枕头是歪的。  
他一下子有点反应不过来，Wardo不是在纽约吗，怎么旁边的枕头有人睡过的痕迹？  
是自己喝醉了睡觉不老实，把Wardo那边的枕头弄歪了吗？  
Mark伸手把他的枕头掖正，摸着摸着，却从枕头边意外地摸出一根金属的小管子。  
什么东西？  
Mark吓了一跳，他拿出来看了看，黑色的方形管子镶着金边，打开一看，是口红。  
Mark脑袋短路了一会儿，电光火石一般闪现昨晚喝到断片回家后的情形。  
他好像稀里糊涂地带了个骨肉皮回家，那人在他跟Wardo的床上等他，骑在他身上要跟他做爱，这口红十有八九就是他的。  
等等，是他还是她？  
操，Mark连自己带回来的骨肉皮是男是女都确定不了。可是有口红，那应该是个女人吧？  
Fuck！Mark顿时吓出一身冷汗，脑子瞬间清醒了。  
完了，他把什么乱七八糟的人带回家了，还在卧室他和Wardo的床上搞起来了？  
他努力回想了一下那人的模样，可是当时光线昏暗，模模糊糊的，根本看不清，更别提他喝得一团混沌的大脑了。  
他只依稀记得那人手活很好，轻易就挑动他的性欲；长得也漂亮，是了，那人长得像Wardo，那双眼睛像枫糖浆，笑起来好看极了，或许这样，他才失了心智把人往家里带。  
可这是他搞骨肉皮的理由吗？！  
操，所以他昨晚出轨了？！

Mark终于意识到这个严重的问题了。  
他越想越害怕，脊背发凉。  
Facebook的CEO不断地质问自己到底跟那个骨肉皮做了没有。  
Mark连这个也记不清，好像没做，毕竟自己醉成那样，还怎么可能硬得起来做完？  
可是他再仔细想想，又觉得好像做了，他依稀记得那个骨肉皮骑在他身上，赤裸着身体，浑身的薄汗让肌肤显得闪闪发亮格外诱人。  
他分不清哪些片段是真实发生的，哪些是自己的春梦。  
还有，叫床的声音Mark似乎也记得，也很像Wardo，软软糯糯的，却非常热情奔放，那人还问他自己漂不漂亮。  
他怎么回答来着，他好像称赞那个骨肉皮很好看很性感。  
操，操操，操操操，想到这里，Mark终于坐不住了，他气得脑袋发痛，连滚带爬地滚下床。  
没有安全套，没有安全套，没有安全套！操他妈的没有用过的安全套！  
他甚至趴在地上看床底，干干净净的，没有任何用过的安全套被扔掉。  
操，那他是直接操人家了吗？  
他难不成直接射在骨肉皮身体里了？不会一发中的，搞大那个骨肉皮的肚子了吧？  
没有人会蠢到不做任何安全措施地进行一夜情，像他们这样的人，搞出一个孩子，那可是勒索王牌——那些贪心的女人，会没完没了地要钱。  
要钱也还好，毕竟Mark不缺这个。但如果她们要名分，要地位，那可就麻烦了。  
哪怕她什么都不要，仅仅是她和那个孩子的存在，也一定会伤透Eduardo的心。  
Mark仿佛已经看到Eduardo那双褐色的眼睛没了平常的甜蜜笑意，取而代之的是沉默的失望还有泪水和悲伤。  
只是想想，Mark都感到心碎。他后悔得要死，恨不得时间倒退，把昨天晚上因为酒精而意乱情迷的自己提着领子揍醒。  
而且，哦，他记起来了，那个骨肉皮还在他耳边怂恿他跟Wardo离婚，然后娶她。  
操，真是不自量力的野心，她哪来的自信觉得自己能比得上他的Wardo？  
可是万一真的有了孩子？这个贪心的女人肯定会借此机会要挟。  
完了完了，Mark手指冰凉，如果这件事让Wardo知道了，他一定会跟自己离婚的。  
冷静，冷静下来，Mark告诫自己，不让Wardo知道不就行了吗？  
反正他不会知道的，他在纽约不是吗？如果现在搞清楚自己酒后乱性操的是哪个骨肉皮，让卡罗尔准备保密协议，然后再给双倍的钱确保她吃下避孕药……  
对了，还要吃阻断药，谁知道那个女人有没有什么病？比如艾滋？  
在完全确认自己没有出事前，他也不能跟Wardo做爱。  
可是这样他要怎么跟Wardo解释呢？  
他不能再对Wardo隐瞒什么了。他答应过他的，彼此都要坦诚。  
可是如果Wardo这辈子都不知道，那不就没问题了吗？  
但是他可以确保瞒住Wardo一辈子吗？如果以后某一天让他知道了，那只会带来更大的伤害。  
无论怎样，他都会伤害Wardo。  
可是如果坦白，他要怎么告诉Wardo呢？  
对不起，我昨天喝多了，所以我跟一个骨肉皮做了。我不爱她，我爱的是你，我真的只是喝多了而且她太像你了，我可能把她错认成你。  
我也不知道为什么会发生这样的事，但是它真的就这么发生了，我现在很后悔，我爱你，真的，请不要怀疑这一点，Wardo。  
你能原谅我吗，我再也不会犯这样的错了。

操，这话听着就很假惺惺的，可是这真的是Mark的真心话了。  
如果他这么解释Wardo会选择原谅吗？  
或许？  
毕竟他们爱得这么深，又经历了这么多。他应该还是有一次半次犯错得到原谅的机会吧？  
对了，只要不离婚，他可以接受分居彼此冷静。只要不离婚，他就可以慢慢地重新修复他们之间的感情。  
可是，他们好不容易才重建的信任，就因为自己这一次的酒后乱性土崩瓦解了。  
他会失去Eduardo。

Mark在地上坐了一会儿，冷静下来，他摸到手机，给Felix打了个电话。  
Felix也刚睡醒，一接起电话，就听见Mark那边劈头盖脸一段骂。  
“你他妈的在想什么，为什么让不相干的人跟我回家？你不知道这会给我带来多大的麻烦吗？我喝多了你难道也喝多了吗，脑子都给喝没了？告诉我，昨天那个骨肉皮是谁！”  
“Mark？”Felix被他骂的瞠目结舌，好一会儿才结结巴巴地问，“你在说什么，什么骨肉皮……？”  
“跟我回家那个！”Mark无比抓狂，“谁跟我回家了？！我搞的是谁？！”  
“没有人跟你回家啊，Mark。”Felix不明所以，“那个……只有我送你回家，我怎么可能让别的不相干的人跟你回去……我也没跟你搞起来。”  
他小心翼翼地声明:“Mark，我是直的，我好不容易才又谈上女朋友了，你不要乱说话害我清白……”  
“可我身边有人睡过！”Mark气疯了。  
“Eduardo啊，”Felix恍然大悟，“Eduardo昨晚回来了啊，你是睡懵了吗？”  
“……”  
“Mark？”  
“Eduardo回家了？”Mark半天才挤出一句话，“不对，我枕头边有女人的口红！”  
“这我就真的不知道了，”Felix大叫，“他真的回来了，我昨天送你回家时他就在啊，不然我怎么会丢下喝成那样的你直接走了？”

“Mark？”Eduardo拧开门，“你醒了？怎么一大早就这么大火气？我在楼下都听见你的怒吼。”  
Mark一看到他，所有想说的话全都活生生噎住，堵得他火冒三丈。  
他挂断了电话，把手机甩到床边。  
很好，他看到自己丈夫的脸，就全部想起来了——昨晚趁他喝得断片恶劣地逗他的不就是Eduardo吗？  
这么一想，昨晚自己觉得Wardo要跟他离婚的难过又像潮水一样涌过来，然后瞬间变成了羞恼。  
他妈的长得像Wardo，呸，压根就是他本人！  
“你什么时候回来的？”Mark语气不善地问，“不是说下周才回来吗？”  
“怎么，不欢迎我回家吗？”Eduardo眨了眨眼。  
“过来。”Mark冷冷地说。  
Eduardo走过去，Mark一把拉住他的手，把他甩到床上，翻身就压住他，“戏弄我很好玩，是吧？”  
“对不起对不起。”Eduardo笑嘻嘻地迭声道歉，伸手搂住Mark的颈脖，在他快要喷出火来的眼睛上啄吻，“我爱你，Mark。”  
“不接受道歉。”Mark无动于衷，冷冷地说。  
他抽出Eduardo睡袍的腰带，把人如法炮制地捆起双手压到头顶，“你昨晚还绑我了，对吧？”  
Eduardo自知理亏，也没有挣扎，格外柔顺地配合着，让暴君把自己的手捆得结结实实的。  
“Eduardo Saverin先生，”Mark压在他身上，阴森森地道，“鉴于你昨晚的所作所为，我可以告你婚内强奸。”  
“可是我这不没做到最后嘛。”Eduardo小声说，“哪有强奸你……”  
Mark瞪他一眼，“还狡辩？！”  
Eduardo旋即讨好地甜甜冲他笑。  
“不许笑！”Mark恼火道。  
“还有口红，你身上怎么会带着口红？”暴君继续质问，“哪个女人的？”  
“不是哪个女人的，”Eduardo笑嘻嘻地说，“TomFord的新颜色，他想要做以我的名字命名色号的口红，打了个样给我看。”  
Mark哼了一声，想起Eduardo一年里会去三四次他家时尚圈的派对，里面全是高大英俊的男模和穿着比基尼的女模，气又不打一处来了，“他还给你做口红？”  
“哈哈，别吃醋，Mark，”Eduardo大笑，凑上去亲了他的下巴尖，“一根口红而已，时尚圈最喜欢话题了，而且他说我给了他不少灵感。”  
“这种程度的曝光没关系？”Mark皱眉，“你低调惯了。”  
“放心，我没事的。”Eduardo亲了他一下，“我在想，以前我真的太低调了，或许我可以尝试着增加曝光，让人们认识一下我，也没有什么坏处。”  
“真的没关系？”Mark不太相信，但结婚后，Eduardo确实在社交网络上活跃了不少，他一开始还很担忧这种活跃会为Eduardo带来许多网络上的流言和攻击，因而有段时间，有事没事就到Eduardo的Fb、ins和推特上各种偷偷巡视，一段时间后，Mark发现负面影响并没有他预想的那么多，反倒是圈了一堆粉，还有不少小姑娘天天到处散播他们的爱情故事——尽管里面幻想情节很多，但两人偶尔也会一起看看乐一乐。  
因此，本着不干涉他决定的原则，Mark还是表达了支持，“如果出了什么问题，必须告诉我，不许瞒着。”  
“放心。”Eduardo笑道，“反倒是你，别因为这个不高兴。”  
“嗯哼，我还没必要。”Mark不置可否地道，知道事情原委后，他的心思就不在口红上了。  
Mark粗鲁地扯开Eduardo的衣服，把他完美的胴体剥出来，然后低头报复性地用力咬Eduardo的乳尖，用牙齿叼着那个小凸起毫不留情地拉扯。  
“Mark，轻点……嗯……”Eduardo被他咬痛了，呜咽一声求饶。  
“驳回。”Mark还在羞恼中，一点都不留情，“就是让你知道痛，敢作弄我了。”  
“可你喝醉了真的很可爱。”Eduardo小声辩解。  
Mark瞥他一眼，“放心，没有下次了。”  
语毕，开始专心亲吻Eduardo的身体，在他肌肤上种下一个个红印。  
“嗯……对不起，Mark……”因为他动作有点粗鲁，Eduardo本能地呜咽着想要蜷缩起来，Mark压着他，强制地把他整个身体都展平。  
很快，Eduardo的乳尖就让他咬得红肿起来，Mark用舌头舔一舔都火辣辣地胀痛。Mark转而惩罚另一个可怜的小红点。  
Eduardo刚开始还不停地扭动，可是受制于双手被捆绑，他只能徒劳地磨蹭着Mark。  
很快，他的喘息就开始变得潮湿，并且夹杂着小声的呻吟。多日没有做爱让他迅速因为Mark的惩罚勃起了。  
Mark从床边的小柜子里摸出润滑的膏体，挖出足够多得分量用手指送进Eduardo的身体里。  
Mark本来因为Eduardo多日外出，早就有些欲求不满，昨晚Eduardo又挑动他的欲望，让他做了一整晚春梦。  
那些梦里Mark无一例外都在操Eduardo，让他摆出各种羞耻的姿势，听他的呻吟和哭泣，可是不知道怎么的，总差那么一点儿而没法高潮，因此Mark是硬着醒来的。结果又因为那管口红吓萎了，一来二去，他烦躁得不得了，这会儿更是被Eduardo扭得格外火气旺盛。  
Mark分开他的腿，龟头耀武扬威般地在穴口顶弄了几下，就长驱直入了。  
Eduardo难耐地蓦地绷紧身体，但很快又软下来。  
他满脸绯红，急促喘息着，修长的双腿盘住Mark的腰，下身更是热情地咬紧Mark的阴茎。  
Mark被他夹得差点理智都丢了。  
“昨晚为什么做那种事情？”他眯着眼睛问。  
“是你先没认出我……”Eduardo有点儿委屈。  
“装什么可怜？”Mark恶狠狠地亲吻他，“我记得你昨晚可不是这样一副小可怜的模样。华尔街的掘金婊都是这种风格的吗？”  
“你记错了。”Eduardo很有自知之明，抵死不认账。  
Mark握着Eduardo的大腿，把他双腿往胸前又用力压了压，开始用力操他。  
粗壮的肉柱不断进出那个小小的嘴巴，把不知道是谁的液体全都插出来了，挤出的水沿着Eduardo的臀缝淌下，把床单都濡湿了。  
Mark硕大的囊袋不断因为抽插而拍打在Eduardo的臀肉上，发出情色的声音。  
“轻……轻点，Mark，啊，太深了……”Eduardo很快就吃不消Mark这么的激烈节奏了。  
“可是我记得某人说他什么都不要，只想跟我做一次爱，嗯？”Mark一边操他一边问，“怎么就提要求了？”  
他昨天是迷糊不清，但有了线索，慢慢回想，也能分辨出哪些是梦，哪些是真实发生过的。至于自己胡言乱语了什么，Mark不记得了，但不代表Eduardo在他耳边胡说些什么，他也一点印象都没有。  
“没，没有……”Eduardo哪敢承认。  
“我记得还有人怂恿我离婚？”Mark想起昨晚Eduardo的胡话就气得要命，尽管知道是玩笑，也仍然甚不高兴。  
“哪有……”Eduardo喘息着撒谎，“哪个混蛋这么怂恿你……”  
“是啊，哪个混蛋？”Mark又用力插了几下，接纳阴茎的那个小嘴已经被喂成了熟红色，“我得狠狠惩罚这个混蛋才行。”  
“啊，Mar——Mark……”Eduardo双手被绑在床上，因而格外无助。  
Mark的阴茎好像要把他的肚子顶破了，小腹紧绷着痉挛，又酸又麻。  
“求……求你……Mark……”Eduardo摇着头流着泪道。  
Mark也不是真要折磨他，当然也知道那是生理性的泪水，语气也是惯常情动时的口是心非，但看他含着泪的模样也是心软得一塌糊涂。  
暴君解开Eduardo的手，轻柔地亲吻他的手腕安抚。  
“还在生气呢？”Eduardo看他还抿着嘴，小声问。  
“嗯。”Mark哼了哼，他的脸颊和唇角都绷得很僵硬，Eduardo凑过去不断亲吻他，想要把这样硬的线条融化掉。  
“我很不高兴。”Mark瞪了他一眼，“你这样试探，让我觉得我好像出轨了，如果我昨晚真的跟你做爱了，你会怎么想？”  
Eduardo眨了眨眼，他还真没有想过这个，他愣了一会儿，终于坦白：“……其实是因为你昨晚说我不是我，还要赶我下床，我才……”  
Mark的耳朵瞬间可疑地红了。  
“闭嘴，Wardo。”暴君恶狠狠地扣住Eduardo的十指压在床上，挺腰重新冲撞他的身体。  
“别的事情我不记得了，”以这姿势冲刺了数十下，Mark停下来，在Eduardo耳边恶劣地咬他耳朵:“但我记得还有人说，我可以不戴套子直接射满他，好让他能怀上我的种。”  
“你这是报复！”Eduardo咬着唇拼命摇头，“我才刚洗过澡……混蛋……不许直接射进去！”  
Mark自然不会如他愿，轻啄他的唇，伸手摸他的小腹。  
Eduardo那里早就因为刚刚的高潮而被精液弄得乱七八糟的了。他的双腿打着颤，再也夹不紧Mark的腰。  
“既然你昨晚这么主动，Wardo……”Mark一边按压他的小腹，一边把积蓄多日的精液全灌进了自己伴侣的身体深处，像雄狮在猎物身上打下印记。  
他喘息着吻Eduardo的脸:  
“Wardo，那就给我生个小宝宝吧。”


End file.
